Ícaro
by Sufjan Tweedy
Summary: PostDH. Scorpius es un filósofo y ella su tormento.
1. Vladimir El Triste

Hola, aquí esta locura, mi nuevo fan fic, la verdad me he complicado mucho con él, así que espero que lo disfruten.

**Tiene spoilers de Deathly Hallows, así que advertidos están...**

Desde que escribí "Plaga" tuve la idea de escribir una historia un poco más larga sobre esta pareja y bien, finalmente me he decidido.

Me encantó estructurar al nuevo Malfoy, pero ya verán... este primer capítulo es para conocerlo.

La mayoría de las ideas filosóficas planteadas son existencialistas, de Friedrich Nietzsche, Jean-Paul Sartre y en menor medida del filósofo crítico Immanuel Kant, pero para ello me valgo de dos filósofos mágicos ficticios, porque no creo que los magos por ser magos renuncien al amor por la sabiduría.

Como ya he dicho, espero que lo disfruten.

---

* * *

**  
**

**Ícaro**

"La esperanza es el peor de los males, pues prolonga el tormento del hombre"

- Friedrich Nietzsche

**1. **

**Vladimir El Triste**

En cuanto aprendió a leer, comenzó a leer filosofía y en cuanto comenzó a razonar, empezó a adoptar posturas filosóficas muy crispadas para un joven de su edad.

"_El hombre, y el mago, indistintamente, está condenado a la soledad, pues sólo el sujeto mismo comprende su propia percepción del universo, inevitablemente encerrándolo en un mundo individual"_

Era una de las principales premisas de Vladimir El Triste, filósofo medieval del mundo mágico, y uno de sus favoritos. Comulgaba con esas ideas de eterna vaguedad solitaria del hombre atravesando la existencia, porque él mismo, a su corta edad se sentía así; en su mundo individual. Incluso se identificaba con ese mago filósofo, trunco en el amor, muerto inevitablemente por mano propia muy joven, adelantado a su época, hijo de grandes hechiceros y sin embargo, se había inclinado por el pensamiento profundo de la existencia mágica, la falta de dirección y el terrible vacío de la nada espiritual, convirtiéndolo por consiguiente en un renegado de su familia, un solitario.

Fue el primer autor de filosofía mágica que había leído, mas no el último. Ólafur Birgisson, pensador progresista de principios del siglo XX era otro de sus favoritos, pues Birgisson retomaba las ideas de El Triste y las traía a la modernidad.

Sabía que los filósofos _muggles_ no diferían demasiado en pensamiento; comprendía así, que la mente mágica y la no mágica no eran tan distintas; ambos seres sentían la aprehensión de encontrarle sentido a la vida. Vladimir, Ólafur Birgisson y otros, sin embargo, discrepaban, y determinaban que la vida simplemente no tenía sentido y el hombre estaba destinado al fracaso.

"_El hombre viene de la nada y va hacía la nada. Las relaciones humanas son una lucha por el poder y al final el poder no es de nadie. El hombre vuela hacía el fracaso emocional"_

Decía Vladimir constantemente es sus tratados. Él comprendía perfectamente eso, el poder había sido la perdición de su propia familia y al final les costó caro, les costó el fracaso, ahora trataban de recuperarse pero él no parecía muy interesado en intervenir en esa reconstrucción de un apellido respetado en el mundo mágico.

Cuando tenía 11 había encontrado la antología de Vladimir El Triste en la biblioteca de la mansión donde vivía, y la fascinación lo condujo a robar el libro, se alegraba de haberlo hecho, le ayudó demasiado durante sus primeros cuatro años en el colegio, sobrellevando la constante soledad en la que se encontraba. De más joven no comprendía todo, pero parecía identificarse, con el tiempo, tras leer una y otra vez el mismo libro, encontraba nuevos significados y comprendía cada vez más cosas.

Ahora cursaba su quinto año en el colegio de magia, estaba en casa para las vacaciones de invierno, esa Navidad su abuela le había regalado "Ícaro", de la autoría de Ólafur Birgisson, un libro de narrativa que exponía todas las ideas del filósofo, haciendo analogías del intento fallido del hombre por volar (sin ninguna herramienta como una escoba) y el fracaso al que está destinado. Estaba encantado, su abuela a veces era la única persona que lograba iluminarle el corazón, aunque tan brevemente que nadie se daba cuenta.

Esa misma noche había leído casi todo el libro, lo devoró emocionado, era un lector nato, pero sabía que esa lectura rápida no le iba a poner en claro nada, ya tenía en que distraerse al regresar a la escuela.

A pesar de su apatía, era uno de los estudiantes más brillantes de su generación. Sin excepción alguna, era bueno para todas las asignaturas, quizá sólo un poco negado para Vuelo, infortunio para su padre. Era más un chico de biblioteca y montones de pergaminos, aunque no era hábil para la escoba, tampoco era un desastre, y eso lo convertía en el mejor alumno desde Tom Riddle o tal vez, más hacía nuestra era, desde Hermione Granger.

Sentado en la biblioteca familiar, consultaba otros libros de filosofía mágica para encontrar las referencias que seguramente Birgisson hacía en "Ícaro" no se daba cuenta de lo tarde que se hacía. Era una mente hermosa y brillante en el cuerpo de un chico retraído de 15 años.

"_Ícaro voló demasiado cerca del sol derritiendo la cera de sus alas..."_

Leía un libro sobre el mito del arquitecto Dédalo, y su hijo Ícaro cuando fue interrumpido.

-Hijo... –una voz suave lo distrajo, cálida, cariñosa –Scorpius, ya es muy tarde –le decía su abuela al tiempo que entraba a la biblioteca.

El chico giró la cabeza para verla, le sonrió con aquel aire tan triste que siempre cargaba, se le notaba cansado, pues pasaba de media noche y había estado leyendo ahí desde las 6 de la tarde.

-Sí –dijo simplemente estirándose sobre su silla –gracias por el libro, es el mejor regalo que... –casi se le notaba entusiasmado, algo raro en él.

-Te conozco bien –la mujer sonrió interrumpiéndolo, acarició el rostro de su nieto y con un ademán suave le dijo que era hora de dormir. El chico siguió a su abuela.

Al llegar a su habitación aventó cuidadosamente sus dos libros favoritos, la antología de El Triste e "Ícaro" de Birgisson, sacó un pedazo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir, de vez en cuando por las noches lo hacía y aseguraba que siendo mayor leería esa sarta de tonterías que tan chiquillo escribió y se reiría por la torpeza de su palabra escrita.

Suspiró y miró alrededor, en una esquina estaba el regalo navideño de ese año por parte de su padre, una escoba; cada año le regalaba la mejor escoba del momento, el modelo más reciente y más deseado, y siempre terminaban nuevas, guardadas, a veces se las prestaba a otros Slytherins que ansiaban tener entre sus manos tan preciado objeto. Luego vio el libro que le había regalado su abuela, abierto azarosamente en su de sus páginas de tono opalino que aun olían a nuevas. Ya había leído el libro, pero la frase principal de esa precisa página, la página 42, llamó su atención.

"_El dolor de Dédalo por su hijo desbarató sus propias alas. El dolor de la pérdida es insoportable, por eso el hombre trata de deslindarse de las posesiones emocionales, para no sufrir cuando éstas tengan que marcharse"_

En ese instante aquella frase cobró sentido. La soledad, como destino del hombre es propiciada por él mismo, pues si se ata al cariño de un semejante y luego lo pierde, el dolor de esa pérdida es, como Birgisson lo decía, insoportable. Sonrió satisfecho al haberle entendido a una premisa tan fundamental tanto para Vladimir El Triste como para Ólafur Birgisson.

Escribió algo al respecto. Él mismo, Scorpius Malfoy, sentía que deambulaba por la existencia sin un propósito; luego se reía para sus adentros, tenía sólo 15 años y pensaba que tal vez su meta, su destino, su por qué era ese mismo, deambular por la vida solitario para comprender a El Triste y otros tantos filósofos, y así, él mismo, convertirse en uno.

Suspiró nuevamente ya estando en la cama, del buró tomó nuevamente la antología de Vladimir y abrió el libro en una de sus primeras páginas.

"_...su eterno amor imposible, Helga Hufflepuff fue a la larga la razón de su suicidio"_

Ya no recordaba cuantas veces había leído ese fragmento de la introducción. Vladimir El Triste, como él, tenía un amor imposible, se sentía tan tonto y aseguraba que el primer amor se siente como el único, sin embargo eso no le servía de consuelo y no podía evitar pensar en ella, lejana e imposible, hermosa, inalcanzable y perfecta. Era el sol que le quitaba sus alas.

Recordaba perfectamente el primer día de clases, cuando tenía 11 y todo en Hogwarts le parecía fascinante a pesar de que sus padres y abuelos ya le habían platicado infinidad de cosas sobre el colegio. Se sentó en un taburete y el Sombrero Seleccionador dijo sin pensárselo dos veces "Slytherin"; herencia familiar, una cruenta batalla interna comenzó en ese instante dentro del joven Scorpius, y las miradas en ese justo momento lo apuñalaron hiriéndolo de por vida. Estaba marcado y usaría su dolor para fabricar indiferencia. Estaba sólo él, y sólo él era lo que importaba; pensó al momento siguiente de que el sombrero fue retirado de su cabeza.

Pero pronto la dureza de su corazón infantil se vio fraccionada por ella. En cuanto la vio se sintió cegado por la luz que emanaba, y también se sintió profundamente perdido, pues en cuanto los ojos azules de esa chica se abrieron emocionados al escuchar "Gryffindor" la supo inalcanzable.

La escuela era dura, siempre lo es, pero ese tortuoso camino a la adultez se convierte en casi insoportable cuanto te apellidas Malfoy; apellido manchado por políticas mal vistas, entonces pero más ahora. Scorpius más de una vez se había metido en problemas por insultar a otros compañeros, la verdad era que él no iniciaba las disputas… pero no importaba, él era el portador del apellido Malfoy, él era sospechoso y el malo. Con el tiempo, poco a poco consiguió una madurez mayor a los chicos de su edad, y su rostro y sus reacciones eran ecuánimes ante los insultos. Algo había heredado de su padre y era una soberbia indiscutible, característica que lo llevaba a pensar "soy mejor que ellos", quitando de tajo las ganas de responder a las agresiones. Ciertamente Scorpius era mejor en un aspecto, el de la razón y el pensamiento. Era un pensador, así nada más.

---

La locomotora de vapor color rubí emanaba humo blanco esa tarde de invierno, los chicos de Hogwarts estaban a punto de regresar al colegio tras las vacaciones de Navidad. Todos los estudiantes mostraban y presumían los regalos que habían recibido, el presente de moda era la escoba de última tecnología Mercury 5500, justo el modelo que Scorpius había recibido, pero el joven Slytherin sólo llevaba bajo el brazo la vieja antología de El Triste y su libro nuevo de Birgisson.

-Draco, qué sorpresa –se escuchó una voz grave por encima del barullo, perteneciente a un hombre muy alto, de pómulos marcados y ojos muy negros.

-Blaise –el aludido sonrió ampliamente, Draco Malfoy mantenía ese semblante altivo característico de su familia, incluso su hijo lo tenía.

-¿Listo para deshacerte de estos muchachos? –bromeó el otro, Draco asintió riendo ligeramente y la conversación entre dos viejos conocidos continuó.

El joven Scorpius estaba distraído, buscándola entre toda la gente sin ser descubierto por su padre cuando un chico de espalda ancha, apuesto, moreno y peinado con _dreadlocks_ se interpuso. Howard Zabini era otro Slytherin del quinto curso y aunque Scorpius no era precisamente un chico de muchas amistades, se llevaba bien con ese chico y con otros compañeros de casa.

-¿Qué te han dado de Navidad? –preguntó el chico Zabini bruscamente, pero no es que fuera grosero, Scorpius ya sabía que esos eran sus modos.

-Un libro –dijo orgulloso el joven Malfoy y al ver la expresión de su compañero completó: -y una Mercury 5500 –dijo girando los ojos.

-¡Wow¿la traes? –el otro chico se sintió emocionado, pero Scorpius se limitó a negar con la cabeza cortando la alegría del otro.

Como sus padres, los jóvenes siguieron charlando unos minutos antes de abordar el tren. Scorpius Malfoy hablaba poco, y a veces decía cosas incomprensibles para otros chicos de su edad, procuraba mantenerse mundano la mayoría de las veces, con el tiempo había moldeado bien su dura personalidad para no parecer tan hosco con otras personas. No era el típico muchacho de "odio a todo y a todos", simplemente era reservado y analítico y pocas cosas o personas merecían su afecto, porque ya lo decía Birgisson en "Ícaro", cuando pierdes a alguien el dolor es insoportable.

Ya estando en el tren se sentó con Zabini, otro chico muy delgado y asustadizo de apellido Rowland y su prima por parte materna Stella Parkinson, así como una amiga de ésta última de la cual no se tomó la molestia de preguntar su nombre. A los pocos minutos Zabini los tuvo que dejar para ir al vagón de prefectos a ocupar su lugar como tal. Con una mirada extraña, Scorpius le pidió que le informara si "la veía", pues era prefecta de Gryffindor. Howie (como le decían todos) Zabini era lo más parecido que tenía a un amigo, pues esa palabra –amigo- prefería no usarla por ahora, y como tal sabía de ese amor imposible, aunque lo reprobaba, le ayudaba en lo que podía. El chico Zabini era muy contrario a Scorpius, era un atleta, buscador de Slytherin, no era precisamente brillante pero con la ayuda de Malfoy lograba sacar buenas notas, popular con las chicas, pero bastante noble.

Su prima, su amiga y el chico Rowland charlaban al tiempo que él re-leía "Ícaro", analizando cada expresión, cada línea, cada palabra, cada signo de puntuación. Simplemente le fascinaba.

Pero su atención pronto fue llamada por otra cosa, o persona. Ahí estaba ella, haciendo su ronda de prefecta, pasando fuera acompañada por su odioso primo, también prefecto. Ahí estaba ella radiante y hermosa, ojos azules, cabellera de sol, encendida, fuego puro.

Rose Weasley iba platicando animosamente con su primo Albus Potter mientras Scorpius Malfoy sentía ese momento casi poético del _shock_ emocional al verla, como si fuera la primera vez. Siempre se sentía como la primera vez y recordaba palabras de Vladimir El Triste.

"_Lo bello encanta, sin embargo lo sublime conmueve"_

Y él estaba seguro que lo que sentía era lo segundo.


	2. Romeo y Julieta

hey! gracias, me gusta saber que ha tenido buen recibimiento esta locura

tal vez al leer esta sarta de tonterías dirán "por qué involucrar Filosofía?", quería poner a Scorpius como un muchacho sumamente atormentado, muy callado, taciturno y pensativo, y después de pensarlo mucho, surgió la imagen de Vladimir El Triste, su "'ídolo", un filósofo... Scorpius es un amante del pensamiento humano!, fue antonomasia.

Siguiendo esa línea, no me imaginaba a un chico como el que dibujo siendo de primer año (11 años de edad), simplemente no podría tener la complejidad de pensamiento de un filósofo, pero un adolescente en todo su esplendor (15 años) me servía mejor, por eso parto del quinto curso

era sólo como un gusanito querer explicarlo, espero que diafruten este segundo capítulo, no pensaba actualizar hoy, pero... qué demonios...

recuerden, **DH spoilers all over the place!**

**---**

* * *

**  
**

**2.**

**Romeo y Julieta**

Durante su tercer año en Hogwarts había sido descubierto por Howie Zabini mirándola embebido por su belleza. Estaban en clase de Herbología con el profesor Longbottom quien luchaba contra una planta carnívora para que no se comiera su mano. Eso era tan común que mientras el profesor lidiaba con las plantas mortíferas del invernadero los estudiantes aprovechaban para platicar los acontecimientos del día.

Pero no el reservado Scorpius Malfoy, que un poco tenso de la espalda la miraba cuchicheando con sus amigas, riendo y señalando discretamente a Louis Wood, un chico bien parecido de Gryffindor.

-¿Scorpius¿estás ahí? –Howie trataba de llamar su atención y siguiendo una línea imaginaria pudo ver a quien observaba tan detenidamente. -¡Por Merlín!

-Cállate –inexpresivo ordenó Scorpius al darse cuenta que había sido descubierto.

-¿Te das cuenta que si sus primos se enteran te matarían? –el joven Zabini parecía no conocer la compostura y decía exaltado y casi gritando.

-Sí, guarda silencio –volvió a ordenar Scorpius -¿crees que eso es lo más importante del asunto? –dijo y la mirada dubitativa de Howie lo hizo continuar: -es decir, soy un Malfoy –pausó y su compañero aun no parecía tenerlo claro –y ella es una Weasley.

-Oh –entonces Howie supo de qué hablaba –como... Romeo y Julieta.

-¿Has leído Romeo y Julieta? –incrédulo de que ese chico si quiera hubiese tomado un libro en su vida y para colmo uno _muggle_, Scorpius preguntó pero el otro se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Así fue como Howard Zabini había descubierto el secreto de Scorpius Malfoy, y aunque insistía en lo imposible que resultaba y que sus familias eran enemigas, trataba de ayudar a ese chico taciturno.

Por su parte, Scorpius creía que mientras su secreto enamoramiento no pasara del plano platónico nada grave podría desatarse. Después de todo Zabini tenía razón, si los chicos Potter o incluso el joven Hugo Weasley se enteraran seguro lo matarían, ni que decir de ambas familias; ya se imaginaba a sus padres escandalizados por ese hecho, su madre exagerando un desmayo horrorizada y su padre con mirada severa prohibiéndole regresar a Hogwarts, por no pensar nada peor. La familia Malfoy luchaba en el mundo mágico por obtener el respeto que alguna vez tuvieron, actuaban bien, con todas esas reformas anti-racismo no podían hacer nada y habían criado a Scorpius sin prejuicios, pero cuando el jovencito comenzó a darse cuenta de las cosas supo que dentro de su padre y su abuelo, principalmente, seguía latente el "Malfoy" en todo su esplendor, y que si el destino lo socorría y hacía que Rose Weasley volteara en dirección a él, sería un traidor para su familia; que no era tan malo, considerando que eran parias del mundo mágico. Un traidor entre traidores probablemente pasaría desapercibido.

Pero el destino del hombre es la soledad, decía Vladimir El Triste, y la pérdida de los seres amados es un dolor insoportable, clamaba Ólafur Birgisson, y él era así, como esos dos hombres. Era así o al menos quería ser así, un pensador, un filósofo. ¿Y qué ser más trágico en la historia que los escritores y filósofos?, condenado a la tragedia reprimía cualquier rasgo de esperanza en su alma y prefería verla como el objeto inalcanzable de un amor no correspondido. Así, evitando, enfrentamientos familiares.

Pero Ólafur Brigisson lo hacía dudar en los últimos capítulos de "Ícaro"

"_El hombre y el mago, se debe regir por las reglas propias, suprimiendo las externas; actuar por el instinto puro y convertirse en el ser elevado que anhela ser. El primer paso es percatarse que hacía allá se debe evolucionar y abriendo esa puerta, lo demás viene solo"_

Actuar bajo normas y leyes propias, personales e individuales, Scorpius creía que eso sólo podría darse con el tiempo, pues las convenciones sociales ahora lo obligaban a acatar las reglas, ya fueran de su familia o del colegio; por supuesto que quería ser ese hombre elevado y perfecto que Birgisson construía, pero no era el tiempo, porque de poder desobedecería a su padre y le declararía su amor a Rose Weasley.

Esa tarde fría y llena de viento habría partido de _quidditch_, el esperado Slytherin contra Gryffindor, aunque poco entusiasta de los deportes, Scorpius asistía religiosamente a los partidos desde que Howie se había convertido en buscador. Pero secretamente apoyaba casi con el mismo fervor a Gryffindor.

Rose Weasley era la buscadora de los leones, a veces Scorpius creía que ella no podía lucir más bella, sin embargo al verla en su uniforme escarlata se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

La alineación de Gryffindor era por demás peculiar, parecía más una especie de negocio familiar. Su buscadora era Rose, sus golpeadores eran James Potter y Fred Weasley, éste último justo como su padre y su difunto tío y Albus Potter era uno de los cazadores, el cuadro lo completaba Louis Wood también en el puesto de cazador y otros dos chicos de sexto. En las gradas, lo menores de la familia Potter y la familia Weasley, Lily y Hugo apoyaban a sus hermanos y primos.

El clima complicó en demasía el partido, haciéndolo entretenido para los más fanáticos de ese deporte. Scorpius disfrutaba, fuera quien fuera el más cercano a la _snitch_. Cuando Howie tenía casi en su mano la pequeña pelota dorada significaba triunfo para Slytherin, y cuando Rose hacía lo propio significaba triunfo para _ella_. Scorpius no perdía.

El triunfo al final fue para Gryffindor, no fue una sorpresa pues era considerado uno de los mejores equipos de la historia de Hogwarts, todos se tomaban muy en serio sus posiciones y eran un cuadro casi invencible, aunque Howie era un buen jugador, no se podía decir lo mismo del resto de los Slytherins del equipo.

"_El hombre está destinado al fracaso"_

Pensó Scorpius sonriendo de lado, por eso los deportes sólo le parecían una muestra trivial de supuesta superioridad sobre el más débil. ¿Pero qué mérito tiene derrotar al más débil?, ninguno, creía el joven Malfoy, pues hay más mérito derrotar a un igual que a un inferior.

-Nos recuperamos contra Ravenclaw –desilusionado, Howie caminaba con Scorpius al lado rumbo a la sala común de Slytherin.

-Seguro que sí –esas palabras que pretendían sonar optimistas no lo fueron mucho proviniendo de Scorpius, un pesimista de nacimiento.

El ambiente en la sala común de la casa esmeralda y plateado no era el ideal, el clima nublado y la derrota no eran buena combinación. Muchos se sentaron alrededor del fuego a platicar, Howie fue a tomar una ducha y Scorpius se sentó en un escritorio a leer.

Conforme se fue obscureciendo la sala se fue vaciando, excepto por Scorpius que se mantenía inmóvil leyendo a Birgisson, analizando aquello de actuar por instinto. Le encontraba sentido y luego lo perdía.

-¿No crees que es hora de dormir? –Howie bajó las escaleras desde los dormitorios ya en pijama.

-Sí, claro –Scorpius pareció no prestarle mucha atención y continuó su lectura.

-A ver... –el otro chico trató de pasar por alto el hecho de que fue ignorado -¿por qué Rose Weasley? – preguntó con ese arrojo brutal que lo caracterizaba, sin rodeos y golpeado; entonces sí que llamó la atención de su acompañante.

-No lo digas tan alto –ordenó como acostumbraba ante la forma siempre brusca de Howie.

El chico moreno rió -¿te avergüenza?

-No –Scorpius se puso de pie, aunque el otro era más corpulento, ambos eran similares en estatura –me da miedo –confesó avergonzado de sentir algo tan primitivo como el miedo. Humanos primitivos, maldijo su género taxonómico.

-¿Por qué ella?

-Porque nunca me dice nada –Howie a veces odiaba esa vaguedad filosófica con la que Scorpius hablaba, pues aunque parecía estar diciendo una verdad universal fundamental, él no lo comprendía, pero Scorpius sabía que tenía que explicarle las cosas más a fondo –es decir, todo mundo me insulta, ni que decir sus primos, pero ella nunca me ha dicho nada, absolutamente nada, ni bueno ni malo –pausó –y es mejor así, la incertidumbre me hace creer lo que yo quiera, en este caso que no me odia por ser un Malfoy.

Howard Zabini se quedó petrificado ante la respuesta, por lo larga y por lo que decía.

-¿Y por qué no disipas tus dudas? –preguntó finalmente, Scorpius lo miró, analítico como siempre, se le notaba incluso algo sorprendido, pues en su ingenuidad, Howie lograba hacerlo pensar con sus preguntas ligeras en cuestiones verdaderamente profundas.

-Porque no podría soportar el dolor al saber la verdad –sonrió con tristeza-. Buenas noches.

Pero Scorpius no era de los que caían dormidos al poner la cabeza en la almohada, no con tantos pensamientos en su cabeza. Vlaimir El Triste fue un hombre movido por eso precisamente, eso que acababa de decir Scorpius a Howie en la sala común, el dolor. Fue un hombre solitario marcado por el sufrimiento, y la mayor fuente de éste emanaba de Helga Hufflepuff, una fundadora de Hogwarts, su amor imposible.

"_¿Qué es el hombre sin dolor?, nada. El dolor nos recuerda que estamos vivos, cuando el frío beso de la muerte llega ya no hay dolor, porque hemos dejado de existir. ¿Qué es el hombre sin dolor?, y ¿qué es un último dolor antes de dejar de sentirlo para siempre?"_

Suicida y trágico, así era El Triste, aunque en la mente de Scorpius no pasaba ni de lejos cometer el error de Vladimir y matarse por una mujer, tenía que estar de acuerdo con esa idea respecto al dolor, el hombre sin él no es nada y personalmente creí que era la única sensación igual de fuerte que el amor.

Pensando en eso finalmente se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente tras el desayuno, Scorpius distraído había olvidado su tarea de Pociones, la siguiente clase, en su habitación, le dijo a Zabini que se adelantara, él lo alcanzaría en un momento.

Scorpius Malfoy era un estudiante modelo, exceptuando las peleas en sus primero años propiciadas por los insultos, el chico no causaba problemas. La gente le seguía diciendo cosas horribles, pero su superioridad intelectual lo hacía inmune. Aun recordaba el primer año y las miradas sobre él, por ser un Slytherin y por apellidarse Malfoy, una herida que sangró por mucho tiempo y que aun lo marcaba como cicatriz sobre su piel.

Nunca había llegado tarde a ninguna clase, y por Birgisson que ésta no sería su primera vez, pensó mientras corría por los pasillos desalineando su siempre pulcra apariencia. Tomó el pergamino con la tarea de Pociones y corrió hacía las mazmorras.

Pero al parecer no era el único retrasado para la clase, en una intersección, ya para bajar por las escaleras al aula de Pociones, el chico tiró todas sus cosas al chocar con alguien.

-Lo siento –dijo sin levantar la mirada, recogiendo todo rápidamente, y cuando tuvo todas sus cosas entre los brazos por fin vio con quien había chocado.

Rose Weasley también apresuraba sus movimientos para no llegar tarde a clase –fue mi culpa –dijo.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Nunca los había visto tan cerca, ese par de ojos azules como el cielo más despejado de primavera, como lagunas claras brillando con el sol, como sus sueños, en ese instante se dio cuenta que sus sueños siempre han sido azules.

Ella lo miró extrañada pero de su boca no emanó insultó alguno, la expresión de él era indescifrable, porque él era un chico indescifrable y deseaba con todo fervor que el tiempo se detuviera ahí mismo, o mejor aun, que el tiempo se acabara pues en ese instante, eterno y fugaz a la vez, era completamente feliz.

-¿Qué pasa Rosie? –Del otro lado del pasillo la voz de un chico mayor interrumpió tan mágico momento -¿Malfoy te está molestando? –James Potter caminaba en dirección a los jóvenes de quinto.

-No, no... –Dijo ella sin apartar su mirada de Scorpius, intrigada –no es nada James.

-Mira Malfoy –el mayor encaró al chico y lo acorraló –más te vale dejarla en paz si no te quieres meter en problemas –amenazó, y aunque intimidado, Scorpius no mostró emoción alguna.

-Ya déjalo –Rose suplicó a su primo y ambos le dieron la espalda para finalmente irse.

De pronto todo fue confusión en la mente de Scorpius, fuera de si caminó rumbo a su clase, a penas a tiempo, 5 segundos después llegó ella, y después de tenerla tan cerca ahora le parecía más lejana. Pero estaba seguro que si disipaba las dudas, como Howie le había dicho, el resultado sería a su favor, que ella, a diferencia de sus primos, no lo odiaba por el simple hecho de portar un apellido marcado. Eso le mostraba que era inteligente y como él, restaba importancia a los nombres y le importaba el individuo como tal. El nombre no hace al hombre.

Después de la clase dejó a Zabini con otros Slytherins y fue al baño, necesitaba refrescarse después de haber estado tan cerca del sol, como Ícaro.

En el baño, solitario, sólo se escuchaba una gotera. Se lavó la cara y se miró ante el espejo lleno de sarro.

Él y su abuela tenían un chiste personal causa de la insistencia del chico de no mirarse al espejo demasiado. Narcisa Malfoy solía decirle en juego que "si te miras al espejo demasiado te vas al infierno por vanidad", y aunque era una broma, de verdad Scorpius no era fanático de los espejos y los usaba para lo estrictamente necesario: en las mañanas para arreglase y no se analizaba mucho.

Pero al levantar la mirada esa vez, Scorpius se miró fijamente.

Ojos grises, piel muy blanca, cabello rubio platinado. Ojeroso y cansado, causa de un desorden de sueño que había adquirido casi al tiempo que comenzó su amor por la filosofía. Rostro afilado como su abuelo y como su padre. Su mirada parecía la de su padre, altiva, pero la de él era una versión deslavada y falta de encanto; triste dirían otros. Peinado cuidadosamente, con el uniforme impecable, corbata con nudo perfecto, camisa blanca como perla, ni un hilo suelto en su suéter ni en su túnica. No se miraba al espejo pero se daba cuenta que de todos modos se iría al infierno, pues esa apariencia inmaculada gritaba "vanidoso". Se rió al pensar aquello y se miró, no dejaba de mirarse, sentía que había olvidado la propia apariencia de su rostro. Se tocó la barbilla, se jaló la ojeras para ver el blanco de sus ojos, se analizaba; pues él analizaba a todo mundo, creía que era tiempo de analizarse a si mismo.

-Como Romeo y Julieta –dijo en voz alta recordando las palabras de su compañero mientras sonreía.


	3. La Filosofía Zabini

el tercer capítulo de esta locura! esta vez Scorpius no tiene tiempo de pensar en citas de sus dos héroes, pues presta atención a una nueva filosofía de vida

gracias por dejar reviews, por leer, por todo! espero que les guste

---

* * *

**3.**

**La Filosofía Zabini**

Una lechuza blanca era lo único que Scorpius realmente ansiaba por las mañanas. Un animal níveo que aseguraba mensaje de su abuela. Ese día en el desayuno el animal de aspecto regio perteneciente a Narcisa Malfoy cruzó junto con las demás lechuzas el techo de cielo despejado del Gran Comedor.

-Gracias Febo –Scorpius acarició la lechuza al tiempo que desataba el mensaje de su pata.

Comenzó a leer, era lo de costumbre, cómo iba todo, esperaba que no se metiera en problemas, que tal la lectura de "'Icaro", un mensaje común, al final, sin embargo, su abuela le comentaba superficialmente que estaba un poco enferma, pero aseguraba que a su edad eso era normal. Aun consternado por esas últimas líneas, Scorpius dobló la carta y la metió en la bolsa del pantalón listo para la primera clase del día.

-Debes disipar tus dudas –Howie le había dicho durante clase de Transformaciones y lo había repetido durante la comida.

Scorpius lo miró un segundo, algo inexplicable, casi desconocido y cálido lo recorrió al escuchar la insistente frase de Howard, no sabía que era y se desesperaba bastante cuando no lograba explicarse a si mismo. Después simplemente espetó su "cállate" acostumbrado.

El profesor de Transformaciones había dejado montones de reportes; Scorpius siempre obtenía felicitaciones en esos trabajos escritos a modo de ensayo, y disfrutaba tanto haciéndolos que incluso hacía los de Howard, disminuyendo, por supuesto, el nivel del vocabulario. Esa tarde se encontraba en la biblioteca haciendo los reportes correspondientes por partida doble, los de él y los de su compañero. Prefería la callada biblioteca a la siempre ruidosa sala común. El silencio es precioso, pensaba.

El calor se apoderó de él, como quien abre las puertas del infierno. La luz casi lo dejaba ciego, y el ambiente de pronto parecía oler a rosas. Rose Weasley cruzaba el umbral de la puerta, radiante, flotaba sobre una ensoñación enrarecida, sutil. Scorpius era meticuloso, pero de no ser por Howard que lo controlaba a menudo, nunca hubiera aprendido a guardar compostura con ella al frente.

-Disipar dudas –susurró para si.

¿Y si ese era el momento de despejar sus dudas?, en la biblioteca, ellos dos y nada más. Pero no podía, porque ella lo hacía olvidar cualquier cosa, cualquier enseñanza de El Triste o Birgisson, todo perdía sentido y la locura se llamaba Rose Weasley. Por Merlín que esa mujer lo conducía a la locura.

Pero como quien cae al suelo tras un vuelo breve, como Ícaro frente al sol y el dolor de Dédalo, Scorpius vio a Albus Potter siguiendo a su prima, iban juntos, y si al pobre joven Malfoy el valor le llegara providencialmente para acercarse a ella, el maldito perro guardián de ojos verdes no lo dejaría acercarse si quiera.

Se hundió nuevamente en lo suyo, terminar la tarea era la prioridad después de que Rose se perdiera con el niño Potter entre los estantes de libros.

-Disipar dudas –repitió en medio de un bufido-. Bah.

Trató de concentrarse, pero sentía en su nuca un par de ojos clavados en él, volteaba rápidamente tratando de buscar el origen de aquello pero detrás sólo existía una pared de piedra gris. Después de varios minutos así sólo llegó a la conclusión de que era la presencia de ella, que la sentía y eso era la razón de aquella sensación tan extraña.

Finalmente terminó los reportes, recogió todas sus cosas y fue al encuentro de Howie, quien entrenaba en el campo de _quidditch_, el joven Malfoy se sentó en la gradas casi desiertas, había otros chicos ahí, algunas niñas seguramente _fans_ de Zabini, ese chico asustadizo de apellido Rowland, un trío de Slytherins de sexto que parecían tramar algo y no prestaban atención al entrenamiento y parte del equipo de Gryffindor que esperaban su turno para entrenar. Miró a James primero, travieso pero brillante y pensaba que su inteligencia era más una afortunada coincidencia, luego a su lado su primo Fred Weasley, pelirrojo, muy alto y casi siempre cómplice en las travesuras del otro, y finalmente Louis Wood, apuesto y carismático, aunque fuera del deporte no destacaba en ningún otro aspecto.

-Vaya trío –se dijo, viéndolos como los centinelas que resguardaban el precioso tesoro llamado Rose Weasley.

Pero pronto su atención fue captada por Howie que le hacía señas desde el campo, saludándolo, el entrenamiento había terminado. Scorpius bajó de las gradas y fue hasta los vestidores para encontrarse con el otro joven.

-Ya terminé los reportes –anunció Scorpius mientras Howie se limpiaba la cara con una toalla.

-Gracias –sonrió el otro y Scorpius correspondió el gesto con una sonrisa tímida, muy a su estilo.

Ambos caminaron hombro con hombro hasta la sala común de Slytherin, charlando sobre _quidditch_, sobre lo difícil que resultaba el equipo de Gryffindor. Scorpius pensó que toda esa familia Potter-Weasley resultaba igual de complicada para Howard como para él, por motivos distintos pero al final eran el enemigo a vencer.

Estando en la sala común y tras haber dado un amplio recorrido de temas en su conversación, Howie regresó a eso que erizaba tanto a Scorpius.

Ese chico Zabini tenía un arrojo brutal, las cosas las decía tácitamente, sin rodeos ni adornos, crudas, rudas, duras. Scorpius agradecía por eso y cada vez que le hablaba de ese modo tan directo, especialmente al tocar el tema de Rose Weasley un inexplicable sentimiento cálido lo invadía desde la punta de sus platinos cabellos hasta el último nervio del dedo gordo del pie.

-¿Disiparás tus dudas? –dijo Howie dejándose caer con desfachatez sobre un sillón individual de tapiz verde.

Scorpius lo miró, le gustaba sentir eso cálido recorrerle el cuerpo cada vez que su compañero adoptaba esa franqueza característica, se sentía vagamente conocido; estaba seguro que antes ya había sentido eso pero no sabía qué era. Durante segundos miró al chico moreno mientras éste se desataba sus _dreadlocks_ dejándolas sueltas, tenían la punta dorada, pero el resto eran negro opaco.

¿Qué era lo que sentía?. Escarbó en su poca experiencia juvenil, a tan corta edad no tenía demasiados sentimientos experimentados en su archivo.

Sólo logró equiparar eso tan confortable y tibio con lo que sentía las tardes que platicaba con su abuela. Entonces fue como si un interruptor se accionara en su interior y supo qué era lo que sentía hacía la franqueza de Howard Zabini.

Admiración. Una admiración absoluta y casi incendiaria. ¿Qué provocaba que lo admirara tanto?, su franqueza y su arrojo, su instinto de escupir verdades y cuestiones sin mirar alrededor buscando obstáculos para no hacerlo.

Howie era lo más cercano que Scorpius sentía al hombre movido por instinto que Ólafur Birgisson clamaba para la raza humana. Por eso lo admiraba, porque él no podría tener esa brutalidad al hablar, ni al actuar sin concesiones; no con su constante divagación y vagueo intelectual que siempre lo rodeaba.

-Dime –Scorpius rompió el breve silencio, miraba por una ventana, estaba obscureciendo y su reflejo en el cristal parecía un fantasma -¿sabes quién es Ólafur Birgisson?

-¿Quién? –Howard preguntó secamente inclinándose levemente hacía adelante.

El chico rubio se giró para verlo, sonrió disimuladamente -¿Sabes quién es Viktor Krum?

-¡Por supuesto! –El otro dijo casi ofendido por la pregunta –uno de los mejores jugadores de _quidditch_ de los último tiempos –dijo como profesor que da clase.

-Claro –cabeceó Scorpius sin borrar esa sonrisa.

-¿A qué viene todo eso?

-Nada –dijo el chico Malfoy restándole importancia –sólo creo que tienes razón, voy a hablar con Rose Weasley –se giró nuevamente para ver por la ventana.

-¿Le declararás tu amor? –Howard se puso de pie en medio de su sorpresa.

-No –dijo Scorpius, luego miró a su compañero nuevamente –no –repitió más efusivamente –quiero saber qué cree respecto a mi… por todo ese asunto de ser un Malfoy.

Eso pareció tranquilizar a Howie quien suavizó su expresión, poco a poco convirtiéndose en una sonrisa sincera.

Ese día era el día, Scorpius tenía que encontrarla sola porque de estar con sus primos simplemente sería imposible acercarse. Los pasillos, la biblioteca, antes de entrar a alguna clase, había muchas oportunidades probables. El chico sentía esa anticipación infantil que se siente el día antes de Navidad, nervios y ansia. Trataba de charlar con Zabini y otros compañeros, incluso reía de las bromas simplonas de éstos, pero más que nada era el nerviosismo. No tenía ni idea de que le iba a decir, pero admiraba a Howard Zabini por esa franqueza, tenía que adoptar un poco de aquella filosofía de vida de su compañero y arriesgarse.

Luego inconscientemente se llevaba las manos al mentón, como anticipando un puñetazo por parte de alguno de sus atléticos primos, James y Fred eran los que daban más miedo.

Así estuvo todo el día, buscando la oportunidad, tratando de construir un encuentro que pareciera casual y natural. Cuando creía que era el momento aparecía alguien, su hermano, alguno de sus primos, una amiga, y no podía concluir su misión.

Estaba a punto de darse por vencido, ya era hora de comer y no lo había conseguido, probablemente ya no tendría oportunidades por el resto de la tarde. Con semblante de derrota caminaba detrás de Howard que mantenía una acalorada discusión con sus compañeros de _quidditch_, a su lado iba ese muchacho de apellido Rowland, siempre parecía tener miedo, no le desagradaba, era tímido, tenía una mejor relación con Zabini, pero se llevaban bien.

Iba meditabundo cuando la vio pasar lentamente, sola, por un momento creyó que era un sueño, una alucinación o un espejismo, miró a su alrededor; se dio cuenta que había dejado de caminar, que Howard y sus compañeros de deporte ya no estaban y que el chico Rowland seguía caminando lentamente. Ella no iba en dirección al Gran Comedor, era la oportunidad perfecta.

-Hey… Weasley –dijo en voz alta sin llegar a gritar, estiró un brazo y dio un paso torpe.

Ella se giró, lo miró intrigada sin abrir la boca, con ese par de ojos azules muy abiertos, parecía sorprendida de que Malfoy se atreviera a hablarle, él no supo como continuar¿qué le iba a decir?, pero no quería que se fuera, ahí estaba su ansiado memento. Glorioso, espléndido y él no sabía que hacer.

El pasillo pronto estuvo casi desierto, pues todos estaban en el Gran Comedor. Scorpius sintió una opresión en el pecho, causa de su estupidez, la tenía frente a él y no sabía que decirle.

-¡Déjenme! –una vocecilla aguda a espaldas de Scorpius llamó su atención, por encima del hombro del chico, Rose también dirigió su mirada hacía el chico que producía ese gritillo desesperado.

El chico Rowland se encontraba rodeado de tres Slytherins de sexto, Scorpius los recordaba, eran esos mismos que estaban en el entrenamiento de _quidditch_ cuchicheando. Carrow, Nott y Avery eran los agresores. Scorpius estuvo confundo por un momento pero vio pasar a su lado a Rose muy decidida hacía la escena.

-¿Cómo un sangre sucia como tú terminó en Slytherin? –Carrow era el más alto, blanco pero de cabello negro.

-¡Déjenme! –el chiquillo Rowland repitió tratando de huir, pero estaba acorralado.

-¿Y si te hechizamos? –amenazó Avery, un poco más bajo, rubio y nariz grande; sacó su varita de la túnica y apuntó al cuello del agredido.

-Les ha dicho que lo dejen –Rose se plantó frente a los mayores, oronda y no parecía tener miedo.

Los tres Slytherins soltaron una sonora carcajada, miraron a la Gryffindor y dieron oportunidad en su distracción para que Rowland escapara, se escabulló y fue directo al Gran Comedor.

-Miren que tenemos aquí –Nott dio un paso al frente, cabello castaño y un poco largo, facciones muy duras-. Una Weasley… parece que nunca se acaban –dijo con desagrado.

-Como el sangre sucia escapó –Avery continuó y dirigió su varita hacía Rose -¿qué te parece si te hechizamos a ti, traidora de sangre?

-_Expelliarmus_ –se escuchó antes de que algo más pasara, Scorpius estaba justo detrás de Rose y había desarmado a Avery.

Los mayores miraron a Scorpius, Rose seguía plantada con decisión frente a ellos. Tras pensárselo mucho, decidieron irse sin decir más, dejando ahí la varita expulsada de la mano de Avery. Nuevamente eran Rose y Scorpius solos en el pasillo.

Ella lo miró sonriente y él creía que esa expresión iba a matarlo de felicidad.


	4. La Primera Muerte

seguimos aquí, gracias por leer, por dejar review, por disfrutar esta locura

par de cosas:

Scorpius bien parecido?, no lo sé, me lo imagino muy parecido a su padre, a mi nunca me pareció atractivo Draco, pero hay a quienes sí, así que lo mismo aplica para su primogénito

otra cosa... normalmente odio cuando me recomiendan canciones para leer un fan fic, no es que cuestione los gustos musicales de la gente pero sí... los cuestiono (lol), pero bueno... mintras escribo esto escucho mucho a Yann Tiersen, en especial las canciones "Summer 78" y "Mother Will Die" y al músico islandés Ólafur Arnalds (de ahí saqué el nombrecito), no sé si pueden funcionar para leerlo, pero les dejo el dato para que si son curiosos lo intenten... sino no creo que se disfrute menos la lectura

---

* * *

**4. **

**La Primera Muerte**

Cuando Scorpius tenía 11 años y fue seleccionado para Slytherin, lo primero que apuñaló el viento y lo atacó directo al corazón fueron los cuchicheos de la audiencia, pero lo que terminó de matarlo en ese instante fue saber que la chica pelirroja con nombre como sangre (simplemente Rose) era una Gryffindor, y una Weasley, y un imposible.

A los 11 años había muerto por primera vez, pero Ólafur Birgisson decía constantemente lo siguiente:

"_El humano muere más de una vez en el transcurso de su vida, muere cada vez un poco, cuando el corazón se rompe, un poco de cada hombre o mago se va para no volver. Sin embargo, 'el eterno retorno' nos regresa, siempre en ciclos, morimos y renacemos demasiadas veces que son incontables durante lo largo de nuestras vidas"_

Aquella filosofía le parecía en extremo hermosa y cierta, así como triste a Scorpius, era una de sus premisas favoritas, porque tenía una interpretación libre. Y él sabía que su primera muerte había sido en el momento que había pensado en lo hermosa que era Rose.

Ahora la tenía de frente, y ella le sonreía, él estaba pasmado, no sabía que hacer o que decir.

-Gracias –dulce, dulce voz de niña buena, de chica que ve un ave herida y le ha de dar alojo.

-Por nada –balbuceo insensato, torpe y quedo.

Ella se quedó un segundo expectante, esperando más respuesta, pero no la hubo –buenos reflejos –finalmente felicitó –debes ser bueno para duelo.

Scorpius no lo creía, estaba entablando conversación con _ella_.

-Trato de hacerlo bien –era un momento oportuno para darse un tiro, pues estaba hablando como idiota.

Pero Rose no compartía esa idea, se encogió un poco con una risilla dulce ante la modestia del Slytherin, compartían algunas clases y sabía que Malfoy era el mejor mago de la generación y por mucho, superando a todos los Ravenclaws y que a pesar de cargar con la mala fama de su apellido, los maestros lo adoraban por ser tan buen estudiante.

Aquella risa, inocente y divertida, mataba a Scorpius, pues le quitaba el aliento, lo hacía desfallecer.

-¡Rose! –Era Louis Wood quien la llamaba mientras se acercaba por el pasillo -¿qué haces aquí con… -pausó –Malfoy? –dijo con tono despectivo.

-Me ha ayudado a deshacerme de unos chicos molestos de sexto –dijo ella restándole importancia al comentario de Wood.

Por un momento Scorpius temió recibir un golpe por parte de aquel chico que era atlético, pero éste se limitó a tomar por el hombro a Rose, dar media vuelta e irse con la chica.

-Gracias Malfoy –Rose se volteó un segundo y le dijo sonriente.

Esas palabras ahora serían su tesoro más sagrado. No había podido preguntárselo directamente, pero sabía que no lo odiaba y la esperanza le oprimió el pecho y llenó sus pulmones. La esperanza olía a rosas.

Era la primera vez que sentía tal cosa, luminosa y enorme, casi siempre sentía oscuridad y pequeños piquetes de dolor.

Con esa expresión de quien ahora puede morir en paz y tras recoger la varita de Avery, Scorpius se dirigió a la sala común de su casa, estaba desierta, probablemente todos estaban en el Gran Comedor todavía. Se dejó caer en un sillón y miró el techo, suspirando y creyendo que todo había sido un sueño. Pero no lo era y eso era indiscutiblemente feliz.

Recordó a Vladimir El Triste y Ólafur Birgisson, se preguntó si dos seres que siempre hablaban de la tristeza y la soledad habían sentido alguna vez felicidad. Pues el amor trajo sólo desgracia para El Triste y Birgisson construía al hombre como alguien destinado a fracasar.

Ícaro era la analogía perfecta, aspiró a mucho y cayó al suelo, el hombre siempre buscando ir más allá, incluso poniendo su propia vida en peligro.

Pero sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por sus compañeros que llegaban después de comer, entre ellos regresaba Howard Zabini.

-¿Dónde demonios te metiste? –le preguntó de inmediato.

-Estaba cerca del sol –dijo reflexionando –hablé con ella.

La sorpresa de su amigo fue evidente, alzó las cejas y miró a su alrededor: -¿de qué hablaron?

-De duelos –respondió Scorpius con ese aire filosófico que desesperaba a su compañero, luego extrajo de su bolsa una varita que no era la suya.

-¿Y eso?

-Desarmé a Avery, estaba molestando a Rowland –respondió.

Ahora la sorpresa era originada por ese hecho. Howie sonrió después de unos segundos de dudar respecto a qué pensar ante las declaraciones del pequeño aspirante a filósofo.

-¿Qué te dijo ella? –se decidió a preguntar.

-Nada –sonrió –es decir, nada malo –aclaró.

Scorpius expuso a su compañero como es que Rose Weasley se había comportado, amable y restando importancia a los apellidos y al pasado de sus familias. Era una chica inteligente, se repetía Scorpius, esperanzado como nunca lo había estado.

Los días pasaron. Cada mañana Scorpius esperaba la visita de Febo, pero ya no estaba tan seguro de ansiarla tanto, pues en cada carta su abuela le continuaba diciendo que estaba enferma y eso le preocupaba. Compartía dos o tres clases con los Gryffindor, ahora cada vez que alzaba la mirada un par de ojos azules lo observaban y la chica sonreía como cómplices de una travesura.

"_El amor ha de matar toda esperanza del hombre, sin embargo, puede mantener de pie a un individuo incluso cuando éste se encuentre agonizando"_

El Triste, siempre… pues eso, tan triste. Eso para Scorpius complementaba lo que Birgisson decía sobre 'el eterno retorno'. Pues la primera muerte del chico rubio era provocada por el amor. Palabra sucia y manoseada.

Caminaba por un pasillo rumbo a la biblioteca, sumido en sus pensamientos, susurrando cosas, riéndose de sus propias conclusiones cuando sintió que le cortaban el paso.

-Qué decepción Malfoy –dijo Carrow mostrando los dientes como perro rabioso-. Tu familia tiene un apellido que limpiar y tú haciendo relaciones con una Weasley.

-Además –ahora Nott hablaba –no entiendo qué demonios deben limpiar, lucharon por una causa justa.

-Recuerden que son los cobardes que al final jugaron su propio juego –Avery rió socarronamente –dame mi varita –después exigió.

Pero pocas cosas intimidaban a Scorpius, levantó la mirada, enarcó una ceja, miró de arriba abajo a los mayores y dibujó una sonrisa burlona al estilo de su padre. Pobre chicos, tan brutos y creyendo que podrían provocarle algo a él.

-Ten –dijo Scorpius sacando de la bolsa de su túnica la varita desprendida de su dueño –yo pondría más atención a la próxima –se burló sin miramientos, con su estilo seco pero agudo.

-Qué te crees… -espetó Avery que ahora tenía su varita nuevamente -¡eres un maldito niño! –apuntó con su varita, siempre recurriendo a la violencia, pensó el chico de quinto.

-_Expelliarmus_ –un hechizo salvador volvió a desarmar a Avery por segunda vez.

Scorpius se giró para ver quien había hecho aquello, se esperaba a Zabini o incluso a Rowland, pero encontró ante él la encendida cabellera pelirroja de Rose Weasley. La chica sonrió fugazmente y los jóvenes de sexto la miraron sorprendidos y furiosos; Avery tomó su varita y se fueron con paso apresurado.

-Buenos reflejos –Scorpius regresó el cumplido –Weasley.

Ella se encogió de hombros y le sonrió al tiempo que guardaba su varita nuevamente.

-Espero que dejen de molestar –dijo ella con encanto, con aquella sonrisa radiante.

Casi podía sentir como sus alas se derretían ante el sol, Scorpius temía caer como Ícaro cayó, pero no ahora, no en ese instante, se aferraría a ella de ser necesario para no morder el polvo.

De un momento a otro, estuvieron charlando en el pasillo, la conversación se mantuvo mundana respecto a la escuela, pero pronto llegaron a las aficiones de cada uno. Ella el _quidditch_, él la filosofía: tan contrarios que podían complementarse si Merlín lo quería.

-¿Filosofía? –ella parpadeó sorprendida.

-Sí, un entretenimiento aburrido –dijo el chico medio en broma, pues no resultaba aburrido para él.

-¡Para nada! –Ella respondió –es interesante.

Él no podía creerlo y rogó a Birgisson y todos los filósofos que conocía que en ese instante no se le cayera la baba por ella, pues entre más conversaban, más perfecta le parecía.

-Podrías platicarme sobre eso algún día –ella propuso y él asintió y trató de responder, pero no pudo.

La directora McGonagall llegaba por el pasillo, su expresión era de acostumbrada seriedad, pero por la intención lucía como si buscara a uno de esos dos muchachos. Al verlos juntos por un segundo la vieja profesora se quedó dubitativa como si no creyera lo que veía. Un Malfoy y una Weasley… pero en ese instante no importaba.

-Scorpius –dijo llamando al varón –ven conmigo a la dirección, algo ha pasado en tu casa –anunció.

El chico perdió el poco color que tenía, no se imaginaba que podía ser, pero otro poco en él, como Birgisson decía, murió en ese instante de alarma y _shock_. Algo pasó en su casa, y era algo malo, se podía augurar. Miró a Rose quien se mostró consternada, luego a la profesora quien lo esperaba para ir a su oficina.

-Nos vemos luego –fue una frase trivial considerando el momento.

-Claro –la chica respondió y observó a Scorpius marchar tras la directora del colegio.


	5. La Última Muerte

gracias, gracias por leer y por dejar review

si hay dudas en el aire sobre la trama, espero tener la capacidad de aclararlas en el desarrollo de la misma

**s****poilers de Deatly Hallows**, no lo olviden

disfruten...

---

* * *

**  
**

**5. **

**La Última Muerte**

Otro poco había muerto dentro de Scorpius. Algo se rompió dentro de él, pequeño, cristalino y silencioso, pero él sentía que en cualquier momento vomitaría sangre, que las entrañas le explotaban. Sentía un dolor que lo estrangulaba y lo hacía perder el juicio.

Ahí, tendida en una cama digna de nobles, la blancura de Febo se veía opacada por la pálida condición de la mujer que le daba sentido a sus días y luz a sus noches. Narcisa Malfoy perdía la vida y Scorpius perdía la cordura al mismo tiempo.

Como un destello que sobrecoge, Scorpius se recordó a los 5 años, su abuela, con una sonrisa radiante, le daba un paseo por los jardines de la mansión y lo llevó a un pequeño kiosco donde tenía una pizarra y una banca, era su primera clase en la escuela en casa, esa mujer le enseñó a sumar, a escribir, pero sobre todo a leer. Porque si no supiera leer no sabría que sería de su vida. Le enseñó magia básica, le enseñó el mundo, le enseñó, más que sus propios padres, que era una familia. A la sombra de un árbol le contaba cuentos del mundo mágico, la historia de dos familias antiguas de magos de las cuales Scorpius descendía, los Malfoy y los Black.

Y ahora, sentía que se le escurría de las manos todo aquello como instantes etéreos que eran sólo recuerdos que evitaban el olvido. Sabía que aunque en ese instante gritara de rodillas nada cambiaría, ella se iría para siempre, moriría por última vez y nada de lo que dijera o hiciera la regresaría a la vida. Se sentía tan estúpido y tan inútil, y le enojaba sentirse así, sobre todo en ese instante.

Al entrar en la habitación, Scorpius sintió frío como crepúsculo a lo inevitable. Narcisa parecía una escultura de hermoso marfil, tan blanca y tan falta de vida. El chico se acercó y al dar el primer paso la mujer abrió los ojos y dio un suspiro suave y breve.

-Scorpius –la voz de Narcisa era débil, imperceptible, frágil pero conservaba su dulzura-. Llegaste –de haber sido otra circunstancia, la mujer hubiese dibujado una sonrisa.

Al escuchar su nombre de voz de quien se marchaba, Scorpius dio zancadas largas y estuvo junto a su abuela lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió. Sonrió con amargura, lloró con franca tristeza.

-Llegué –tomó la mano de la mujer, tan pequeña ahora, y apretó con fuerza.

En un momento, en un instante, el frío cayó como loza sobre la espalda de Scorpius. La mirada de Narcisa estaba ausente y su respiración se había detenido, con ello, las razones y los motivos habían huido como jauría nómada del corazón del chico. Quería morir, quería seguirla, quería creer que era un sueño o una pesadilla. Pero no lo era y él se había quedado en esta tierra, esperando el momento, tal vez lejano, de por fin ir tras ella.

"_El humano muere cada vez un poco"_

Recordó a Birgisson, y se dijo a si mismo que su abuela ahora había muerto para siempre y él otro poco. Un poco más, siempre era así y por primera vez en su corta vida, deseaba cerrar los ojos para siempre, terminar de morir finalmente. No lo entendía y no le importaba, sólo deseaba eso.

Había una llovizna muy fina que parecía cortar la piel aquella tarde gris, Scorpius estaba parado junto a su padre quien sostenía una sombrilla negra, lo notó verdaderamente afectado, posiblemente como él. Así, juntos y ambos con túnicas solemnemente negras eran casi idénticos.

Su abuelo parecía derrotado y abatido, su madre lloraba y la percibió sincera. Había amigos cercanos de la familia, estaba la abuela y el padre de Howard, todos profundamente trastocados pero con aire altivo de quien se sabe sangre-pura.

Sin embargo, a lo lejos, junto a un árbol, reconoció de inmediato la imagen del héroe, de la leyenda, tan fuera de lugar. Con gafas redondas y cabello azabache revuelto a pesar de los años, Harry Potter rendía sus respetos a una mujer excepcional. Scorpius lo sabía, y sólo él lo sabía, de no ser por Narcisa, Potter hubiera muerto a manos de Voldemort.

Bajo tierra, dormía ahora la mujer que siempre parecía tomarlo de la mano.

Esa noche trató de dormir, o de llorar, pero ninguna de esas dos acciones humanas llegó a él. Estaba inerte, adormecido del cuerpo. Creía que un poco más y su corazón explotaría.

Contra su voluntad, el lunes regresó a Hogwarts. Miró a Zabini, supuso que ya lo sabía mediante su familia y porque no se le acercó, a pesar de todo, Howie lo conocía bien y estaba conciente que lo que Scorpius quería era estar solo.

Durante las clases estuvo callado, más de lo normal, no asistió a la comida y su refugio fue la biblioteca y las páginas de "Ícaro". Re-leyó la página 42.

"_El dolor de Dédalo por su hijo desbarató sus propias alas. El dolor de la pérdida es insoportable, por eso el hombre trata de deslindarse de las posesiones emocionales, para no sufrir cuando éstas tengan que marcharse"_

Aquellas palabras tenían razón, sin embargo, sabía que el hombre era estúpido y siempre se terminaba atando emocionalmente a alguien. Él lo hizo inconscientemente de su abuela, pues era un niño y ella tan dulce, no se podía culpar por eso.

Ya no le quedaba nada. La relación con sus padres y su abuelo era más bien seca, su único orgullo de ser un Malfoy era originado por Narcisa, ahora ya no había motivos.

"_El hombre está condenado a la soledad, el hombre está condenado al dolor"_

Decía Vladimir El Triste. Y el dolor y el amor eran igualmente poderosos para Scorpius, sólo que aquella vez el dolor opacaba totalmente cualquier esbozo de luminosidad en su alma.

Dio un vistazo a la biblioteca, y su atención fue llamada por alguien que leía un libro de "Introducción a la Filosofía Mágica", clavó sus ojos en las pastas azulosas de ese libro, y por encima, cual sol al atardecer, la cabellera roja de Rose Weasley se asomaba, luego, los ojos azules de la niña lo miraron.

Sin saber como, en un segundo la tuvo junto a él.

-Lo siento –dijo llena de sinceridad.

Él la miró con aquellos ojos grises ahora opacos, dignos de un cadáver. Su tío seguramente le habría dicho algo.

-Gracias –tan quedo que hubiese dado igual si respondía o no.

Silencio incómodo. Scorpius luchó contra la regresión en el tiempo que Rose le provocó, pero no pudo, tuvo que recordar. Su abuela sabía de su amor platónico por la niña Weasley, no porque él se lo confesara, sino porque Narcisa lo leía como libro, nunca se mostró en contra aunque siempre jugaba e ironizaba con aquello de "fijarse en un Weasley".

-Perdón que te lo diga –Rose habló –pero no dice Ólafur Birgisson… -pausó haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar –que todos regresamos, creo que algún día la volverás a ver, no aquí… pero regresará a ti.

Con ambas cejas enarcadas, Scorpius la contempló sorprendido, sí que había estado estudiando Filosofía Mágica.

-"El eterno retorno" –dijo Scorpius con entendimiento.

-Exacto –ella sonrió tímidamente, parecía avergonzada de no haber recordado aquel concepto.

Aunque no era un consuelo, sí era la mano que lo sacaba del atolladero. Sonrió porque a veces esa es la única respuesta que se necesita.

Estaban en eso, intercambiando miradas y sonrisas cuando una mano, que por la violencia sintió descomunalmente gigantesca, lo jaló del hombro y lo levantó de su silla.

-Deja en paz a mi prima –James Potter no consultó a nadie y empujó a Scorpius contra un librero, haciendo escándalo.

Madame Pince de inmediato comenzó a berrear pero el chico Potter hizo caso omiso y soltó tremendo puñetazo al mentón del indefenso Malfoy.

-¡Déjalo! –Scorpius no veía muy bien, pero estuvo seguro que fue Rose quien gritó.

Aquel incidente le valió a James Potter un castigo ejemplar y a Scorpius Malfoy un horrible moretón en la comisura de los labios. El chisme se regó como pólvora, vieja costumbre del colegio, y a pesar de todo, la gente solía decir que "seguramente Malfoy lo había provocado" o que "estaba molestando a Rose".

-Cobarde, tenías que ser Malfoy –Carrow le gritó al día siguiente en el Gran Comedor -¿por qué no te defendiste?

Estaba en el peor momento de su vida, y por las mañanas ya no habría Febo por el cual esperar, lo único que le alegraba los días, ya ni quiera la tenía a ella, a su abuela.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –con tacto, Howard le preguntó a Scorpius estando en la sala común de Slytherin.

-¿Cómo crees? –retórica.

-Ese chico Potter es un imbécil, algunos de séptimo y yo podemos… -dijo pero se detuvo al notar como lo miraba su compañero.

-Incluso los Slytherins me odian –contestó –déjalo así.

Con decepción, Howard cabeceó y miró a Scorpius. No sabía que hacer para verlo aunque sea menos sombrío.

Una tarde, Scorpius no podía engañarse, había tomado la ruta larga hacía la biblioteca para no toparse con nadie, ahora temía incluso en los pasillos. Todos lo atacaban, todos lo despreciaban.

Con la mirada gacha, Scorpius trató de entrar a la biblioteca, pero alguien le impidió el paso y temió lo peor. Al alzar la mirada, su semblante cambió diametralmente al toparse con un par de ojos azules como cielo, como mar, como estrellas.

-Perdón –fue lo primero que dijo Rose, tan espontáneo y sincero.

-¿Por qué?

-Mis primos no entienden que me puedas caer bien.

-¿Por qué? –Repitió Scorpius por instinto y se sintió tonto, después recordó porque doblaba la pregunta -¿por qué te caigo bien?


	6. Cuentos de Primer Curso

Por fin, regresé! y espero actualizar más seguido ahora...

Para aquellos que piden capítulos más largos... este capítulo es incluso más corto, lo siento... trataré de hacerlos más largos, pero digamos que mi estilo es de capítulos cortos, no sé por qué!

Bueno, espero que la historia siga por buen camino.

...y recuerden, **DH spoilers all around! **

**---**

* * *

**6.**

**Cuentos de Primer Curso**

Todo mundo lo miraba despectivamente, era un Malfoy y sabía que era una marca difícil de borrar, como la que su padre y su abuelo portaban en sus brazos, así se sentía, con un tatuaje maldito y corrupto que lo azoraba. Su único pecado era su linaje.

Como nadie se atrevía a hablarle, el joven Scorpius de 11 años se dedicaba las tardes enteras a leer, leer como si de eso dependiera su vida, hasta hartarse… pero nunca se hartaba.

Una tarde, se encontraba solo leyendo en la sala común de su casa Slytherin. Tratados de Vladimir El Triste, siempre hablando de la soledad y recorrió con la mirada la habitación. No podía estar leyendo algo más _ad hoc_.

Luego frente a él, como fantasma que aparece de la nada, se plantó Howard Blaise Zabini, hijo de un viejo amigo de su padre, ya lo conocía, había ido a su casa un par de veces cuando sus padres se reunían, pero nunca habían cruzado palabras.

-¿Qué lees? –con brusquedad el chico color ébano preguntó, Scorpius lo miró sorprendido, le pareció una forma golpeada de preguntar, con el tiempo aprendió que ese era el extraño y arrojado carácter de Howard.

-Filosofía mágica –respondió con simpleza aunque seguía intimidado por el otro chico.

Howard se sentó frente a Scorpius y desató su cabello enmarañado en _dreadlocks_-. Interesante –dijo completamente sincero.

Sin saber cómo se había producido aquello, Scorpius y Howard siguieron platicando, y después el fenómeno se repitió tantas veces que a pesar de la dura personalidad del rubio, era evidente que se había construído una amistad. Era tal vez que a Scorpius le encantaba la sinceridad de Howard, y también el pequeño sentimiento obscuro de vanidad al saberse más brillante, y tal vez también que a Howard le gustaba escuchar a Scorpius hablando por horas de cosas que muchas veces no comprendía pero que ansiaba comprender. Era esa complementación que incluso en el color de su piel se daba.

Ahora Scorpius estaba menos solo y le alegraba darse cuenta de ello. Por supuesto que seguía extrañando a su abuela Narcisa, pero ahora Howard prestaba sus oídos para escuchar.

Durante esos primeros años, secretamente Howie se veía envuelto en riñas, simplemente no soportaba que hablaran tan mal de Scorpius sin siquiera conocerlo, el joven Malfoy aunque raro, era bueno. Solía aparecer con moretones a menudo que frente a su amigo disfrazaba de heridas de _quidditch_.

-Ayer Zabini golpeó a Edwards de Hufflepuff –decía una chiquilla en tono de cotilla.

Scopius caminaba detrás de un grupo de chicas Ravenclaw y se quedó atento a la conversación en cuanto escuchó el nombre de su compañero.

-Sí –respondió otra niña –todo por ese Malfoy, siempre lo está defendiendo.

En ese instante Scorpius sintió que las piernas le fallaban y caería, se quedó parado y miró alejarse a las chicas que nunca notaron su presencia. Las heridas no eran provocadas por un deporte, eran por él y de la profunda culpa pasó a la furia iracunda.

-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?! –Scopius arremetió contra Howard en cuanto lo encontró solo, fue la única vez que lo vio perder el control, pero fue tan momentáneo que no podía ser considerado un ataque emocional.

-¿De qué hablas? –Howie se hizo para atrás.

-Que me defendías, que por eso siempre estabas lastimado –Scorpius apretó los puños muy fuerte y agachó la mirada.

El otro se quedó mudo, miró a su compañero sin saber qué hacer o qué decir.

-No era necesario –continuó el rubio.

-Me enoja que no te conozcan y hablen así de ti –dijo Howard un poco apenado.

-Gracias –Scorpius levantó la mirada –pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, no lo merecen.

Aquellas palabras se quedarían para siempre en la mente de Howard Zabini, "no lo merecen", fue la primera gran lección que aprendió de Scorpius, que había cosas que era mejor ignorar y no pasarse la vida pensando en ellas, cosas que no tienen solución pero que no quitan la vida. Si Scorpius podía lidiar con eso, seguro que él también.

La clase de Pociones era siempre buena para Scorpius porque sin esfuerzo alguno destacaba maravillando al profesor. Pero esa en especial fue mejor que todas.

-Harán equipos de dos para esta práctica –anunció el profesor, todos de inmediato miraron a sus mejores amigos –pero antes, no quiero a los equipos de siempre, no los quiero con sus amigos, es más, ni siquiera con alguien de la misma casa… así que quiero a un Gryffindor y a un Slytherin por caldero.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos ante la petición del maestro, Slytherins y Gryffindos son como agua y aceite, simplemente no pueden estar juntos.

Con desgano todos buscaron una pareja para trabajar, Scorpius no se movió de su lugar, vio a Howard tomando asiento junto a Albus Potter, ambos con evidente disgusto en sus rostros, cuando giró la cabeza tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos ante el destello deslumbrante de quien se había sentado junto a él.

Rose lo miraba sin expresión, lo había elegido como compañero de clase.

-Eres bueno en Pociones y yo fácilmente puedo provocar que el colegio estalle –le dijo la niña –así que haremos buen equipo –explicó al notar que Scorpius se encontraba notablemente sorprendido de tenerla hombro con hombro.

Suspiró silenciosamente y se miró las manos, se preguntó que tan bueno podía llegar a ser en una de sus asignaturas favoritas si la tenía a ella a un lado, era un imán para sus ojos. Cabeceó con entendimiento pero se le notaba nervioso.

La práctica comenzó, Scorpius no desprendía la mirada del caldero, no verla tal vez haría más fáciles las cosas y se limitaba a darle indicaciones sencillas mientras él se encargaba de la parte difícil, la preparación.

Ella cortaba, pulverizaba o partía en trozos los ingredientes según fuera el caso mientras él se concentraba, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, en añadir los ingredientes, mover la poción y contar tiempos para que todo saliera perfecto.

El profesor se paseó por entre los calderos dando un vistazo a los resultados, no parecía especialmente complacido con ninguno, hasta que se plantó frente a su mejor pupilo.

-Excelente –dijo sonriendo -10 puntos para ambas casas.

El chico se sintió secretamente orgulloso, sobre todo por haberlo conseguido con ella tan cerca, ella sonrió radiante no ocultando su alegría, nunca le habían dado puntos en esa clase.

Durante las clases subsecuentes de Pociones, el profesor obligaba a sus alumnos hacer equipo con su compañero de casa contraria de la primera vez, lo que obligó a Scorpius y a Rose seguir trabajando juntos, él comenzó a acostumbrarse y a perder los nervios, ella estaba sacando las mejores notas en Pociones que se hubiera imaginado.

-Gracias –un buen día ella le dijo hacía el final del primer curso, sin él, tal vez nunca hubiera pasado Pociones I.

---

-Perdón –fue lo primero que dijo Rose, tan espontáneo y sincero.

-¿Por qué?

-Mis primos no entienden que me puedas caer bien.

-¿Por qué? –Repitió Scorpius por instinto y se sintió tonto, después recordó porque doblaba la pregunta -¿por qué te caigo bien?

La chica, ahora ya con 15 años lo miró fijamente, con fuerza, como tratando de obligarlo a algo, él estaba demasiado triste aun que aquella mirada incendiaria no prendió fuego a su alma.

-¿No lo recuerdas? –preguntó ella y el silencio de Scorpius le respondió.

Dio media vuelta sin decir más y se marchó apresurando el paso. Él se quedó atónito, no sabía qué tenía qué recordar y en ese momento tenía un embotamiento emocional que no le permitía siquiera intentarlo.

También dio media vuelta y caminó a lo largo del pasillo con pesadez.

Qué más daba; Narcisa Malfoy se había ido.


	7. Página 42

Regresé! perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, gracias por tenerme paciencia

Bien, voy de mal en peor, este capítulo quedó más corto aun, jaja, no tengo remedio, espero que de todos modos disfruten leyéndolo tanto como yo disfruté al escribirlo.

Hablando de cosas cortas, este fic no será muy largo, así que bueno... sólo como aclaración. Ah, eso sí, los capítulos venideros, creo yo, serán ya más largos... haré un esfuerzo:P

Recuerden, DH spoilers here and there!

sin más preámbulos:

**---**

* * *

**7. **

**Página 42**

Las cosas no fueron mejor por el resto del curso, desde aquel día Rose Weasley ya no dirigió más miradas pícaras ni sonrisas cómplices en dirección a Scorpius, era como si jamás hubiesen cruzado palabras. Pero se mantenía una constante, no le decía tampoco cosas desagradables, habían regresado a como todo había iniciado.

El curso estaba a punto de terminar, Scorpius sentía que seguía tan lúcido porque en su futuro había algo bueno, después se sentía tan torpe y tan humano al descubrirse sintiendo esperanza y se daba cuenta de que por más que luchara eso era, un frágil humano con millones de defectos y tan pocas virtudes que se podían contar con los dedos de una mano.

No entendía, pero tampoco hacía el intento por hacerlo, por qué Rose de pronto se alejaba de él después de su breve pero emocionante acercamiento. Ahora se dedicaba a mirarla, siempre acompañada, siempre al lado de su familia, de sus amigas, o de ese chico Wood.

Louis Wood era asediado por las chicas, pero él parecía tener sólo interés en Rose, y a Scorpius le parecía que aquello tenía más lógica que cualquier otra cosa. Louis y Rose, la conjunción de ambos nombres simplemente tenía lógica.

Una mañana hacía el final de las clases, el correo llegó como de costumbre traído por una parvada de lechuzas, Scorpius ya no esperaba con ansias a Febo, a pesar de que sus padres le escribían a menudo. Esa mañana a sus manos sólo llegó un ejemplar del profeta con una nota adjunta en un trozo de pergamino.

La letra en la nota era de su padre y le indicaba que viera la página 8 del diario mágico. El chico se preguntó qué podría ser, decidió averiguarlo haciendo caso a la instrucción.

"_...el escritor islandés de filosofía mágica Ólafur Birgisson presentará su nuevo libro 'Í Gær' este verano en Londres, el lugar que eligió fue la librería Flourish & Botts en el callejón Diagon..."_

Sintió emoción poco usual en él, y un poco de sorpresa al percatarse que su padre, que siempre había soñado con que jugara _quidditch_ ahora alentara su amor por el pensamiento del mago; supuso que se había dado por vencido y que de algún modo quería subirle el ánimo después de lo de su abuela.

-Hey, Scorpius –Howie, que estaba sentado junto a él lo interrumpía de sus pensamientos, lo miraba expectante con un pergamino en las manos.

-¿Sí? –el rubio le prestaba atención.

-Mis padres me llevarán de vacaciones este verano a Mykonos¿quieres ir? –respondió agitando el pergamino, seguramente carta de su familia –me dijeron que invitara a alguien –se encogió de hombros al no recibir respuesta.

-Ah –Scorpius pareció reaccionar -¿por qué no? –era su forma de decir "sí" y mientras no interfiriera con sus planes de escuchar la voz y ver la figura de Birgisson no había problemas.

Después todos fueron a clases, las últimas de ese año escolar moribundo. Scorpius iba reflexivo, caminando en silencio sin meterse con nadie, como había hecho durante sus cinco años en el colegio. Pero como todo ese tiempo, su distancia mental le provocaba ir distraído y siempre chocaba con alguien, sólo que aquel día chocó con el menos indicado.

-Tenías que ser tú, Malfoy –Carrow empujó de regresó al menor, mostró los dientes amenazante.

El más joven estuvo a punto de disculparse, pero no frente a Carrow, lo miró de arriba abajo, con aquella soberbia bajo la cual no podía negar sus orígenes Malfoy y Black.

-Quítate –le ordenó y trató de seguir su camino, pero el otro Slytherin lo tomó por un brazo y no lo dejó ir.

-Malfoy... Avery, Nott y yo estamos organizando una pequeña rebelión neo-mortifaga –le dijo Carrow contándole secretamente sus planes de revivir creencias obsoletas sobre la pureza de sangre –únetenos, por tu familia...

-¡Claro que no! –Scorpius se sintió ofendido de que lo consideraran igual a cómo fue su familia en el pasado, se logró librar de su agresor y siguió su camino.

Pero la calma aun no estaba destinada para él, al doblar por un pasillo sintió el golpe violento de alguien más corpulento que él, lo tomó por la túnica y lo llevó contra la pared. Louis Wood lo atacaba sin razón aparente.

-Deja de conspirar con tus amiguitos Slytherins –le dijo, Scorpius estaba tan sorprendido que no podía articular bien las palabras y negar tal acusación.

-¿Qué le haces? –Rose llegó y miró asustada la escena.

-Este sucio racista anda en algo raro con Carrow –respondió el chico Wood, con ojos angustiados Scorpius miró a Rose, le rogaba que lo salvara, pero también que no le creyera a su compañero de casa.

-¡Bájalo! –pidió la chica y al instante Louis soltó bruscamente a Scorpius-. Déjalo en paz.

El rubio no pudo decir nada, al instante siguiente Rose ya se había ido y Louis se acercaba a él, lo miró de frente con el entrecejo fruncido.

-No sueñes con ella, está fuera de tu alcance –y se marchó.

Scorpius Malfoy se quedó ahí, en medio de ese desierto pasillo. Casi pudo ver la sangre escurrirle desde su corazón hecho pedazos al tener que darle la razón a Wood. Rose Weasley estaba fuera de su alcance.

Así, con tonta resignación, Scorpius deseó como nunca que el año escolar terminara por fin. Ya no soportaba un segundo más, quería terminar la escuela, huir al extranjero y especializarse en filosofía. Solo.

De regreso a su casa para pasar el verano, durante el viaje en el expreso color rubí, el chico Malfoy se dedicó a leer la página 42 de "Ícaro", clavarla en su mente, hasta aprendérsela de memoria, hasta que fuera parte intrínseca de su ser.

"_El dolor de Dédalo por su hijo desbarató sus propias alas. El dolor de la pérdida es insoportable, por eso el hombre trata de deslindarse de las posesiones emocionales, para no sufrir cuando éstas tengan que marcharse"_

Sus alas, sus propias alas, blancas como las de Febo estaba rotas y mal heridas por el dolor insoportable que le provocaba saber que su abuela no lo esperaba ese verano y que Rose ya no le dirigía la palabra. Debía, por todos los medios, deslindarse de las posesiones emocionales, pues éstas sólo dolor podían provocar y él comenzaba a hartarse de la tristeza que hasta hace no mucho era cómodo refugio a su soledad.

Pero también se preguntó si sin aquel sentimiento él podría lograr ser como Vladimir El Triste y Ólafur Birgisson. Era su pequeña navaja de doble filo.

Primero estaba Mykonos, iría una semana con los Zabini, el paisaje mediterráneo debía traerle calma, rogaba que así fuera. Después conocería a Ólafur Birgisson, lo escucharía hablar sobre su nueva obra, su padre le había prometido que él mismo, no un sirviente o alguien ajeno, el propio Draco en persona lo acompañaría. Era como si por fin quisiera acercarse a su hijo, y comprenderlo.

Ese verano prometía ser mejor que los anteriores a pesar de todo.

Estando en la isla griega, se paró en el balcón de la casa de descanso de la familia de su amigo, miró el cielo despejado y el mal en calma. Esa era la misma tierra que había originado el mito de Dédalo e Ícaro.

Ese era el mismo mar en donde Ícaro había caído.

Ese era el mar donde él caía.

-Te estaba buscando –Howard lo interrumpió –vamos a ir a Delos a ver las ruinas...

-Claro –Scorpius regresó a este mundo –vamos –sonrió.

Y ambos dejaron el balcón, y el cielo, y el mar.


	8. Í Gær

Van a decir ¿y ahora a esta vieja qué le pasó que actualiza tan rápido?, pues la verdad no sé que me pasó, jaja, es la recompensa por tenerme paciencia y por los capítulos tan cortos que acostumbro.

Este capítulo viene un poco más largo... y pues nada, espero que lo disfruten, traté de explorar un poco la relación de Scorpius y su padre y todo eso...

spoirlers de DH, todo de JKR, etc., pero eso ya lo saben

---

* * *

**8.**

**Í Gær (Ayer)**

Cuando regresó de Mykonos, de Grecia, la tierra de Ícaro, Scorpius sólo ansiaba una cosa, escuchar de viva voz de Birgisson hablar sobre su nueva obra. "Í Gær", que en islandés era simplemente "ayer" era el título y emocionado le gustaba pasar sus tardes pensando sobre qué podría tratar la nueva obra.

Ayer era una palabra muy amplia, en el ayer se quedan muchas cosas, el ayer era tan vago. Era una peculiar elección para un título, peculiar como el propio autor. Debía haberle dado una connotación hermosa, pensaba el chico, como lo hizo con el mito de Ícaro.

Durante esos días recibió cartas de Howie, siempre tratándole de subir el ánimo, en algunas iban adjuntas fotografías de su viaje a la isla griega, Scorpius escogió una, estaba él y Howie parados en la playa, las gaviotas volaban atrás de ellos, el chico moreno sonreía ampliamente, el rubio mantenía un gesto más tímido. La colocó sobre un escritorio en su recamara, veía su delgada y pálida figura moverse y a Howie riendo mientras las aves volaban una y otra vez detrás de ellos.

Una de esas noches, Scorpius observaba la fotografía y pensaba en que ya era tiempo de etiquetar a Howard Zabini de verdadero amigo, le agradecía que lo aguantara tanto. Siendo inteligente como lo era estaba consciente que lidiar con él era difícil y el chico Zabini no sólo lo hacía, sino que lo había hecho por 5 años, más de lo que Malfoy hubiese esperado de cualquiera. Trataba de escribir algo sobre un pergamino reciclado, atrás tenía anotadas diferentes formas de aniquilar un vampiro, información que no consideraba importante.

El suave golpeteo sobre la puerta de madera lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad –adelante.

-Hijo –su padre entraba a la habitación, era raro que irrumpiera de ese modo porque era raro que quisiera hablar con su hijo, a veces el chico creía que lo decepcionaba por no jugar _quidditch_, por ser tan "intelectualoide" y todas esas cosas-. Quería saber si estabas listo, para mañana – se sentó junto al chico en una silla; parecía un mal pretexto para visitar a su primogénito pero bajo esas circunstancias cualquier cosa era un mal pretexto y al mismo tiempo el perfecto.

-Claro –el chico sonrió, le dedicaba muy pocas sonrisas al hombre frente a él y a la mujer que había tomado por esposa.

Era la noche de la víspera de su paseo por Londres, Scorpius no podía engañarse, estaba emocionado, peor que cuando tenía 6 años y esperaba los regalos navideños.

-Yo la verdad –Draco habló atropelladamente –nunca he leído a ese autor –se le escuchó incluso apenado.

-Lo sé –el más joven rió a discreción, luego pensó algo detenidamente.

Se puso de pie y de su buró tomó un libro, era "Ícaro", se lo entregó a su padre. Así, sentado y su hijo de pie, Draco se dio cuenta que ya no era un niño, era alto, figura refinada gracias a su linaje, casi todo un hombre, y sabía que mental y emocionalmente superaba a cualquier treintañero que se le ocurriera.

-Gracias –tomó el libro de manos de su hijo -¿me podrías hacer un resumen?

El chico se sorprendió ante la petición, era raro pero de algún modo le complacía –pues... –trató de resumir el libro en una frase –dice que "El dolor de Dédalo por su hijo desbarató sus propias alas. El dolor de la pérdida es insoportable, por eso el hombre trata de deslindarse de las posesiones emocionales, para no sufrir cuando éstas tengan que marcharse" –habló de memoria.

-¿Y lees eso? –de pronto aquella visión de Draco que presentó a Scorpius como casi un hombre se desvaneció y volvió a ser su pequeño que se escondía en habitaciones de la mansión que nadie conocía para evitar el baño. Aquellas palabras eran duras a pesar de la belleza con que estaban estructuradas.

-Pues sí –el chico restó importancia –es un gran libro –concluyó. Luego pareció tener una nueva idea, del mismo buró tomó la antología de Vladimir el Triste-. Si crees que Birgisson es complejo, lee esto –ofreció el libro.

-Bueno –sonrió el adulto –gracias, prometo terminarlos pronto para regresártelos.

-Está bien, no es nada –nuevamente una sonrisa tímida se dibujó en Scorpius, sabía que la afirmación de su padre era una mentira, porque si los leía, si realmente los leía a conciencia tendría el impulso de leerlos 2 o 3 veces más y ese "pronto" se prolongaría.

-Recuerda que mañana saldremos temprano –Draco se puso de pie sosteniendo los dos libros –buenas noches... hijo –aquella última palabra era tan raramente pronunciada en aquella casa que escucharla resultaba agridulce.

Antes de dormir, la costumbre hizo que Scorpius estirara la mano hacía su buró para leer a Vladirmir el Triste como hacía siempre antes de dormir, en su casa iluminado por una lámpara, en la escuela siempre socorrido por un _lumos_. Pero al sentir sólo la madera centenaria del mueble recordó que había prestado los libros a quien jamás se imaginó prestárselos, a su padre. Sonrió y repasó en su mente la frase de la antología de aquel viejo filósofo que siempre leía.

"_...su eterno amor imposible, Helga Hufflepuff fue a la larga la razón de su suicidio"_

-Rose –suspiró pero la muerte como obscuridad a sus pensamientos no llegó, porque sentía que había muerto junto a Narcisa Malfoy.

Él ya estaba muerto.

Se levantó temprano, no quería que el viaje a Londres se atrasara más, sería una de esas contadas ocasiones que podrían considerarse un momento entre padre e hijo. Eran tan contrarios que evidentemente ambos preferían la distancia a acabar verdaderamente peleados; el lazo que los unía, esa sangre que se incendiaba en pureza no podía negarse, y se querían y por tanto, no podrían soportar una pelea que los distanciara tanto que al final no pudieran verse ni siquiera a la distancia.

Tomó un baño y bajó a desayunar, su padre leía "El Profeta", su madre junto a él tomaba café y su abuelo daba órdenes a los sirvientes. Esa era su familia y si le gustaba o no, daba igual, su opinión no había sido requerida y la ausencia de su abuela sólo conseguía que su opinión al respecto se polarizara más, Orgullo y vergüenza eran cosas tan contrarias que terminaban acabando a Scorpius, pero luego pensaba en cómo su padre ahora se acercaba a él, y como su madre, detrás de toda esa frivolidad era una buena mujer y su abuelo... bueno, su abuelo siempre tan altivo pero sabio por los años. No todo estaba tan mal.

Salieron de la casa, tomaron el tren hasta Londres, en el camino Draco se dedicó a leer "Ícaro" y Scorpius a mirar el paisaje, verde por el verano, siempre con esa bruma tan inglesa.

Pronto estuvieron en el callejón Diagon, había mucho movimiento, mucha gente esperaba escuchar a Birgisson, Draco trató de tomar de la mano a su hijo pero se sintió tonto, tenía casi 16 años, ya no hacían falta ese tipo de cosas. Ambos miraron a su alrededor, todos los interesados eran magos y brujas mayores, dedicados a las letras, el sector intelectual del mundo mágico. Y ahí estaban ambos, Draco que apenas se enteraba de la existencia de Birgisson y Scorpius que era demasiado joven.

Caminaron hasta Flourish & Botts, el adulto hizo un poco uso de sus influencias como encargado de un departamento en el ministerio, siendo el jefe de Relaciones Internacionales y siendo Ólafur Birgisson un visitante de la norteña isla de Islandia, estaba dado por hecho que tendrían un lugar privilegiado en el evento.

Se sentaron en la primera fila de las sillas dispuestas, pero Scorpius se puso de pie después de unos minutos.

-¿Sabes? Me sentiría más cómodo allá –señaló un punto de los asientos que se encontraban al fondo.

Draco no quiso discutir y se cambiaron de lugar justo a tiempo antes de la salida del filósofo mágico. Scorpius nunca lo había visto, nunca había visto sus ojos azules, tan claros que por un segundo creyó que eran blancos, ni su nariz respingada, ni su escaso cabello blanco que aseguró el chico, alguna vez fue rubio, ni su tez rosada. Era un anciano vikingo sabio que bien pudo haber escrito el "Edda" junto a Snorri Sturluson.

La presentación del libro comenzó, aquel viejo mago hablaba perfecto inglés pero con un acento áspero y algo rudo, era divertido escucharlo. Draco esperaba que Scorpius hiciera montones de preguntas, sin embargo, el chico sólo se mantenía atento.

-¿Por qué "Í Gær"? –alguien de la concurrencia se atrevió a preguntar y era la pregunta que Scorpius hubiera formulado si su carácter introvertido se lo hubiese permitido.

-Bien –tosió Birgisson –el ayer implica lo que somos hoy, sin el ayer lo que es hoy no existiría –pausó y añadió: -pero también en el ayer se quedan cosas que no nos sirven para vivir el hoy.

Le había encantado, a Scorpius simplemente le había encantado la respuesta y miró a su lado, a su padre con el ceño ligeramente contraído, obviamente haciendo un esfuerzo por comprender lo que el autor había dicho. Ahí estaba su ayer, su í gær, estaba en el pasado, cualquier cosa que le hacía daño ahí estaba. La indiferencia de Rose y la muerte de su abuela, la relación casi nula con su familia, todo ahí se había quedado, atrás pero formaban parte de lo que era hoy.

Compró una copia de "Í Gær" y se formó como el resto para recibir la firma del autor.

-Eres muy joven –Ólafur Birgisson era suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta como Scorpius destacaba entre toda la concurrencia, le hizo aquella observación cuando al joven le había llegado su turno.

-Sí –sonrió con timidez –pero admiro mucho su trabajo.

-Gracias –aquella humildad deslumbró al joven, recibió la firma y se acercó a su padre.

El adulto recibió a su hijo con una sonrisa radiante, parecía incluso que estaba orgulloso, el joven abrazaba su nuevo libro.

-¿Listo? –preguntó Draco.

-Sí –suspiró Scorpius –gracias por traerme... papá.

-:-

* * *

--- 

"Í Gær"es una canción (nueva por cierto) del grupo islandés Sigur Rós, cuyo líder es Jónsi Birgisson... ahí está de donde saqué el apellido.

El "Edda" es el libro que contiene la historia mitológica de los vikingos, escrito en el año 1220 aprox., el "Edda prosáico" o "Edda menor" es el más accesible y fue escrito por el islandés Snorri Sturluson, pertenece a Islandia pero mucho tiempo estuvo en el reino de Dinamarca.


	9. La Madriguera

Ouuaaauuuoooo, actualización!

Originalmente no iba a escribir este capítulo pero lo creí prudente y cambié un poco la estructura de la historia para meterlo.

Espero les guste. Gracias por leerme y dejar review, hasta me la voy a creer blush

Ya saben, DH spoilers, todo de Jotaká, sólo soy una maniática que escribe sobre el universo que creó...

-:-

* * *

**9.**

**La Madriguera**

Pasar una parte del verano en aquel lugar siempre le caía bien. Había gente en todos lados, sus abuelos, sus tío, sus primos, todos estaban allí y todos haciendo suficiente ruido como para que al final no se entendiera nada.

Estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina observando a su abuela Molly preparar la cena un poco con magia y otro poco con las manos ayudada por Lily. Su padre platicaba con su más viejo amigo y cuñado, con la leyenda, con el héroe, con Harry Potter ahora convertido en todo un hombre y en todo un Auror. Su madre estaba más allá tratando que Hugo se cortara el cabello, pero el chiquillo había salido demasiado rebelde. En la sala Ted y Victoire coqueteaban como habían estado haciendo durante años, la familia había comenzado a apostar cuánto tiempo más tardarían en concretar por fin lo suyo, su tía Ginevra peleaba con Fleur sobre la música que debería sonar esa tarde, mientras Bill y Charlie, sus tíos, y Albus, su primo, las miraban divertidos, a su lado, George y su esposa conversaban. En el jardín, su abuelo Arthur trataba de hacer funcionar un aparato _muggle_, funcionar o estallar, lo que sucediera primero, estaba socorrido por James y Fred quienes parecían demasiado divertidos como para realmente ayudar.

Se sentía bien en compañía de todos aquellos a los que más quería.

-Hey, Rosie –al parecer James y Fred habían desistido de hacer funcionar aquel armatoste que sonaba algo así como "_video-algo_", a ciencia cierta no sabían lo que hacía de todos modos.

La chica volteó, los miró, eran algo distintos, ambos con cabellera rojiza, el primero de ojos azules y el segundo de ojos grises que lo distinguían del resto de los Weasley; parecían hermanos... hermanos gemelos, por un momento pensó ella, se complementaban, siempre juntos, siempre pensando qué broma hacer y a quién hacérsela.

-Ya llegó Wood –anunció Fred -¿recuerdas?, vamos a practicar un poco de _quidditch_.

La chica se puso de pie de un salto, se sonrojó, quiso creer que aquello era causado por haber olvidado la visita de Louis Wood. Quiso creerlo, pero no se convenció a sí misma.

Ese chico era el sueño de cualquier adolescente. Alto y fuerte, amable, deportista, valiente como buen Gryffindor. Luego se sintió mareada al darse cuenta que hilando sus revueltos pensamientos, pensar en Louis había dado como resultado pensar en Scorpius Malfoy.

-Es un tonto –se dijo a sí misma –no es capaz de recordar... –suspiró y siguió a sus primos al jardín trasero no sin antes tomar su escoba lista para una buena sesión de entrenamiento..

A la práctica se les unió Hugo, quien pronto se postularía para un puesto en el equipo de su casa, así como Ted y Harry, a éste último todo mundo lo quería de su lado pero él los desalentó diciendo que hacía años que no jugaba.

Cómo no iban a ser un cuadro tan competitivo si incluso en vacaciones dedicaban tiempo al_ quidditch_, por más que Howard Zabini se esforzara, Slytherin ni ninguna otra casa, podrían jamás contra Gryffindor.

Cuando el sol empezó a ocultarse, todos, incluido el invitado Louis Wood entraron a la casa para degustar la comida de Molly Weasley que ya estaba lista y servida.

Apretados en la mesa, todos cenaron en paz y finalmente la música que sonaba no era elección ni de Ginny ni de Fleur, Albus había impuesto su voluntad tras aburrirse de la discusión que no conducía a ninguna parte.

Tras cenar y platicar un rato, Oliver Wood hizo su aparición, breve pero sustancial, iba por su hijo y saludó a sus viejos conocidos. Los dos hombres Wood agradecieron para posteriormente desaparecer.

-¿Ya extrañas a Wood? –Fred hizo una mueca graciosa y se recargó en el hombro de su prima Rose.

-¿De qué hablas? –ella contestó ofendida.

-Se gustan, se quieren, se besan... –James y Fred comenzaron una cantaleta.

-Ya, déjenla en paz –Ron intervino –aunque me gustaría para yerno.

-¡Papá! –dijo la chica.

-¡Ronald! –dijo su esposa.

-¿Qué? –el aludido se encogió un poco.

Pero al otro lado de la mesa una mirada atravesó el viento y con voz llena de reproche habló: -déjenla –era Albus –no ven que su novio es ese Malfoy.

Silencio. Se hizo un silencio tan brutal al escuchar aquel apellido en esa casa que de pronto la música elegida por el joven que había soltado la bomba era más un mero zumbido sin mucha forma.

-¡No es cierto! –Rose dio un salto sobre su lugar reaccionando.

-¿Te estás involucrando con los Malfoy? –preguntó su abuelo sorprendido.

-Scorpius es bueno –lo había dicho por puro instinto, Rose se arrepintió un segundo después.

-Claro que no –ahora era James quien hablaba –Wood me dijo que lo escuchó hablando con Slytherins de sexto, algo sobre un levantamiento neo-mortífago.

Nuevamente el silencio cayó como loza sobre los comensales. ¿Qué ideas extrañas traerían entre manos los descendientes de antiguos enemigos?

-Es Carrow –espetó Rose –Scorpius es incapaz...

-Deja de defenderlo –Ron tomó a su hija por el brazo, parecía molesto –los Malfoy no cambian y la manzana no cae tan lejos del árbol.

-Yo he hablado con él –dijo la chica, hablaba con desesperación, no se explicaba por qué estaba tan interesada de convencer a su familia de que Scorpius era un buen chico –él no es así.

-Aléjate de él –ordenó Ron.

-¡Ronald! –reprendió Hermione, luego dirigió la mirada a su hija –puede ser que creas eso, pero nosotros conocimos a su padre y no era una persona intachable, es posible que haya educado a su hijo de ese modo, con todas sus ideas...

La jovencita agachó la mirada. Durante toda la discusión Harry se había mantenido atento pero callado, como asimilando cada palabra. Miró primero a su hijo Albus, trató de encontrar una razón del por qué había dicho aquello a sabiendas que le causaría problemas a Rose. Quiso creer que eran celos, como Albus y Rose siempre habían sido inseparables verla cruzar palabras con alguien más y aparte con un chico portador de un apellido enemigo de la familia no le gustaba en absoluto. Por supuesto que lo reprendería.

Poco a poco todos se fueron retirando de la mesa, aun perturbados por la discusión. La pequeña Rose se iba a poner de pie pero fugazmente su tío Harry le hizo una seña para que aguardara y ella obediente lo hizo.

Al final y como Harry quería, sólo estaban ellos dos.

-Ven –el hombre le sonrió y señaló una silla junto a él.

La chica se acercó, tomó asiento y mantenía la mirada gacha.

-Mírame –pidió Harry y al instante ella lo hizo, miró sus ojos azules plagados de acuoso infortunio-. No llores –susurró.

-Es como... –ella trató de decir algo –como si los hubiera traicionado.

-¡Claro que no! –él exclamó sorprendido de la declaración –seamos sinceros, tu padre es un poco cabeza dura –sonrió y fue correspondido –no dudo que lo haga para protegerte, pero a veces la astilla no es igual al palo, ve a Hugo, es rebelde y te juro que tu madre era todo menos eso o mira a James, es un demonio, yo era algo travieso pero no a ese grado –pausó.

Hubo silencio que ayudó a la reflexión de ambos, Rose sentía un profundo agradecimiento hacía su tío por sus palabras.

-Mi padrino era un Black, y tú sabes las ideas locas que esos tenían, pero no Sirius, nunca comulgó con esas locuras extremistas y su prima... la abuela de Scorpius –pausó nuevamente y se acercó a la niña –te voy a contar un secreto, fui al funeral de Narcisa Malfoy porque de no ser por ella no hubiese logrado vencer a Lord Vodemort –le sonrió en complicidad –no le digas a nadie o me quitarás méritos de héroe –bromeó.

Rose soltó una risita, se sentía más tranquila tras haber escuchado todo eso.

-Supongo –continuó el mayor –que tus razones tendrás para decir que Scorpius es una buena persona.

-Él... –ella titubeó –me ayudó muchísimo cuando tenía problemas en Pociones, nunca me dijo nada desagradable por ser una Weasley como mi padre asegura que lo hacía su padre.

-Debe ser un buen muchacho –sonrió Harry.

Y repitiendo esas palabras, Rose reafirmó su creencia, aunque aun le parecía inconcebible que Scorpius no recordara que era agradecimiento lo que Rose tenía hacía él.

Luego el verano pasó y todos se alistaron para un nuevo año en Hogwarts. James y Fred por última vez, los demás todavía con camino que recorrer por delante.

La locomotora escarlata anunciaba que pronto se marcharía. Sin querer, casi como acto reflejo, Rose buscó entre el barullo y la gente la pálida figura de Scorpius. Logró verlo más allá, era besado por una mujer bella de cabello negro, su madre y recibía instrucciones de un sujeto rubio, su padre.

Sus miradas se cruzaron como chocan dos estrellas en el firmamento. Del azul y del gris nada quedó, sólo la distancia entre ambos.

Ella se atrevió y levantó su mano y luego contrajo los dedos como temiendo no recibir respuesta. Pero estuvo segura y a pesar de la distancia pudo ver una sonrisa en el rostro del muchacho quien con un ademán similar la saludó.

Extrañamente se sintió bien al recibir réplica, luego volteó dándose cuenta que su madre metía libros de más en su baúl.

-Los libros nunca sobran –aseguró Hermione.

Rose rió y recibió la bendición de sus padres para finalmente abordar el tren.

-:-


	10. Сердечные Фунты

Yeah! actualización antes de irme al concierto de Björk

Gracias a todos los que leen

Según yo esta historia no iba a pasar de más de 10 capítulos y vean nada más, vamos como a la mitad y ya es el capítulo 10, pero no, sigue en pie que no se prolongará mucho

Espero lo disfruten...

Todo de JKR, spoirles de DH

-:-

* * *

**10. **

**Сердечные Фунты (El Corazón Late)**

Corría, no quería llegar tarde a su primer clase de Pociones de su sexto curso. Corría sin saber que no lo iba a conseguir, no iba llegar a tiempo. En su camino se cruzó un perro rabioso, una serpiente que podía ahorcarlo hasta matarlo. Carrow no le permitió seguir su camino¿y qué demonios había comido durante el verano que ese Slytherin lucía del doble de tamaño y corpulencia?

-¡Malfoy! –dijo el mayor enseñando los dientes en un mueca que asemejaba una sonrisa-. Ven conmigo –y lo tomó del brazo.

-Suéltame –Scorpius lejos de gritar simplemente espetó y trató de zafarse sin mucho éxito.

Arrastrándolo, Carrow condujo al pobre chiquillo a un pasillo desierto del colegio, donde Avery y Nott parecían impacientes mientras esperaban por el tercero de ellos.

-Por fin llegas –dijo Avery mirando a Scorpius con un destello en sus ojos que no le produjo ninguna sensación buena al rubio.

-Sabemos que eres inteligente –Nott dio un paso al frente –y que lees mucho.

-Que observadores –Scorpius dijo irónico, Carrow por fin lo había soltado y se tallaba donde la mano lo había agarrado como garra.

-Es tu última oportunidad –Carrow lo señaló y le dijo apretando los dientes –coopera con nosotros, necesitamos tu cerebro, necesitamos información.

-No me señales –en más joven soltó un manotazo al dedo que lo señalaba –por supuesto que no cooperaré con cualesquiera que sean sus planes.

-Por el nombre de tu familia –dijo Nott

-O al menos –Avery sonrió con malicia y algo de triunfo –hazlo por esa Weasley.

-¿Rose? –en ese instante Scorpius sintió su corazón latir más rápido, quiso con toda su voluntad guardar compostura pero se le complicaba tratándose de Rose -¿ella que tiene que ver?

-Si no ayudas –Carrow volvió a apuntar con su dedo –puede sufrir... no sé –distrajo su mirada -un accidente –clavó sus ojos en Scorpius.

-¿Es una amenaza? –el joven rubio adoptó la soberbia característica de su familia, claro que por dentro se sentía morir al imaginarse que esos tres pudieran hacerle algo a Rose.

-Tómalo como quieras –sonrió Carrow y los tres se marcharon.

El pobre chico se quedó frío¿ayudarlos o no?, se preguntó por qué le tenía que tocar a él esa encrucijada, por qué si sentía que en ese momento era la persona más débil sobre el planeta, se sintió odiado por el destino. Pero poner todo en manos del destino no era su estilo, sabía que no llegaría ya a Pociones así que caminó con la mirada gacha hacía la biblioteca.

Sacó "Í Gær" pero no pudo concentrarse en su lectura, leía una línea o dos y tenía que re-leerla cinco veces más para que el significado llegara a su cerebro atropelladamente.

-Hola –una voz cálida lo distrajo, cuando menos se dio cuenta, Rose, la propia Rose se sentaba a su lado.

-Ho-Hola –apenas si pudo formular aquella respuesta tan obvia.

-¿No entrando a clases?, ese no eres tú –dijo ella con sonrisa pícara que bajo otra circunstancia hubiese hecho babear a Scorpius.

-Se me hizo tarde –dijo él mintiendo, pero no le iba a contar sobre su encuentro con los Slytherins mayores.

Otra vez su relación mejoraba, a pesar de las miradas de metralla por parte de Albus, James y Fred, incluso las recibía de Hugo y Lily, a pesar de todo Rose lo buscaba para conversar un rato, podía ser sobre cualquier cosa, pero ahora Scorpius siempre se cuidaba las espaldas... y las de Rose, no sabía que tan serio era el asunto de Nott, Avery y Carrow, no quería siquiera averiguarlo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –preguntó Howard Zabini mientras caminaba rumbo al entrenamiento de _quidditch_. Scorpius tenía que contarle a alguien y ese alguien no debía ser otro más que el chico Zabini.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? –el rubio no tenía ni idea y eso desconcertó a su amigo.

-Normalmente esa pregunta se hace en la otra dirección –reflexionó Howie como pocas veces, parecía que los papeles se cambiaban-. Yo te pregunto eso a ti, tú siempre sabes qué hacer.

-¿Ese es tu consejo? –bromeó Scorpius indignado.

Al único acuerdo que llegaron fue que Howard no despegaría ojo de los Slytherins de séptimo y cuando pudiera, de Rose tampoco, sólo podía ayudar a Scorpius a eso, a mantenerlos a raya, sabían que si el rumor se corría o si de hecho le pasara algo a la chica la culpa caería de inmediato sobre Scorpius.

Maldijo una vez el Malfoy que estaba casado con su nombre. Inseparable hasta la tumba.

Los días pasaron y no había indicios de qué intenciones tenían realmente esos tres locos y extremistas de la pureza de sangre; Scorpius, inteligente como lo era, estaba seguro que no habían desistido, sólo estaban aguardando.

Pero aquella relativa paz lograba tenerlo más relajado. Leía "Í Gær" en la biblioteca, esta vez podía concentrarse en cada mínimo detalle, le encantaba eso, poder leer con minuciosidad enfermiza cada palabra, cada letra, apreciar cada ondulación, cada asta, cada ápice, cada patín.

-Ven –una vocecilla lo llamó, se giró y Rose le indicó con el dedo que no hablara-. Tengo algo que mostrarte.

Desconcertado pero curioso Scorpius se puso de pie y sigilosamente siguió a Rose a donde lo condujo. Llegaron a un punto desierto de la enorme biblioteca, donde estantes estaban repletos de libros viejos y que nadie consultaba.

-¿Qué pasa? –él preguntó.

-Mira –Rose exclamó dando un pequeño salto y señalando un pequeño libro al que no se atrevía ni siquiera a tocar.

El pequeño libro de portada café lucía muy viejo, aparentaba haber estado ahí el primer día que las puertas del colegio se abrieron. Estaba lleno de polvo y hasta algunas telarañas tenía, Scorpius se acercó y se sorprendió al ver la portada que en letras color cobre anunciaba:

"_Сердечные Фунты"  
Владимир грустное_

-No sé ruso –confesó Scorpius al no entender ningún símbolo ahí.

-Mira más abajo –la chica pidió y él obedeció.

En letras más pequeñas había una traducción al alfabeto occidental.

"_El Corazón Late"  
Vladimir El Triste_

-¿Sabes lo viejo que debe ser esto? –exclamó Scorpius con entusiasmo pocas veces visto en él y sin temor tomó el libro para abrirlo, leyó, para su fortuna todo estaba en ruso pero con su respectiva traducción.

Era un libro de ¿poesía?

-No sabía que Vladimir El Triste hubiese escrito poesía –dijo como reflexión personal pero en voz alta.

-Puede ser que sea el único libro, y el único ejemplar –dijo Rose –sólo lee la dedicatoria.

Y por supuesto, aquello tenía mucho sentido, estaba dedicado a Helga Hufflepuff, ese libro debió haber pertenecido a la fundadora de Hogwarts y debió ser entregado por el propio Vladimir a su amor imposible y que, leyendo todo lo que le escribió, era también un amor idealizado.

-Gracias –el chico no despegaba la mirada de las hojas amarillentas del texto invaluable que tenía entre las manos.

-Yo distraigo a Pince –Rose dio como respuesta haciendo que el otro dejara de mirar el libro y sin entender arqueara ambas cejas-. Ya sabes, para que puedas sacar el libro.

-¿Pretendes robar el libro?

Rose sonrió y se encogió de hombros, si hubiese sido otra persona Scorpius jamás hubiera aceptado, pero Rose lo hacía flaquear hasta tenerlo en la palma de su mano.

Fue relativamente sencillo, además ese libro en espacial nadie lo extrañaría, Scorpius creía que la mayoría de los estudiantes no eran capaces de comprender el valor de aquel simple y llano objeto que no sólo era único y había pertenecido a uno de los más grandes filósofos mágicos, sino que también era una brutal y contundente declaración de amor.

Eran cómplices de un robo millonario, Scorpius y Rose tenían ahora un secreto que los unía y que provocaba que a la distancia se miraran para después reírse al recordar cómo habían robado un libro.

Pero cuando las cosas van bien es porque algo terrible está por suceder.

Esa mañana Scorpius bajó a desayunar con especial buen humor, pero al entrar en el Gran Comedor la familia Potter-Weasley lo miró con profundo odio, desprecio, él se consternó, si bien no eran sus mejores amigos y siempre lo miraban con cierto recelo aquella vez fue más evidente. Siguió su camino y algunos cuchicheos tras él lo molestaron, hacía años que no escuchaba ese murmullo molesto a su paso. Finalmente escuchó en la mesa de Gryffindor que "Rose había desaparecido durante la noche"

Lo que sintió no pudo describirlo, no había una palabra o un conjunto de palabras que pudieran expresar en su totalidad lo que sintió. Como si su corazón se saliera de ritmo y quisiera estallar, como si de pronto se detuviera y el tratara de aferrarse a la vida. Sintió que todo le fallaba, que todo fallaba.

-:-

* * *

-:- 

Bien, perdón por el ruso, originalmente este capítulo se iba a llamar "Hjartað Hamast" (que significa "El Corazón Late") que es islandés nuevamente, pero no tenía sentido porque el libro que encontraron no era de Birgisson, sino de Vladimir, por eso hice la traducción al ruso.

Ese nombre por tres razones, es una canción de Sigur Rós y me parece una frase adecuada para el contenido del libro que encontraron, porque lo que dice la letras es como me imagino que se sintió Scorpius al final y porque si él escuchara música _muggle_ estoy segura que escucharía a Sigur Rós.


	11. Jamás

Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdónperdónperdónperdón... por la tardanza!, ojalá la espera haya valido la pena, aquí está un nuevo capítulo, me costó bastante sacarlo y creo quedó medio _chafa_, pero bueno... discúlpenme:cries:

Ya saben, todo de JKR, yo soy una loca escribiendo sobre personajes en los que ni siquiera ahonda, jaja... **DH spoilers** all around the place...

-:-

* * *

**11.**

**Jamás**

Miró directo a la mesa de Slytherin, ahí, entre los que desafortunadamente eran los suyos debía haber una pista. Y la hubo; Nott era el único de los tres nuevos mortífagos ahí sentado, le sonrió, con los ojos, un par de ojos de demonio, le dijo todo. Scorpius pasó del profundo miedo a la culpa que carcome las entrañas para finalmente aterrizar en la furia iracunda. No dijo nada, exhaló por la nariz, quiso ser capaz de matar con la mirada, sabía que no lo era, dio media vuelta y salió del Gran Comedor sin desayunar.

Quiso correr hasta la sala común o la biblioteca, a donde sus pies decidieran llevarlo, pero no llegó muy lejos. Los ojos que vio después ya los había visto antes así de cerca.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó agresivo Wood mientras sometía al mucho más delgado Scorpius.

El joven Malfoy dio un vistazo rápido, Louis Wood no estaba sólo, cual escoltas tenía a James Potter y Fred Weasley, atrás estaba Albus Potter con un semblante amenazador y más allá Hugo Weasley y Lily Potter más como apoyo que otra cosa. Estaba rodeado, estaba acorralado y él no era el culpable.

-Por favor Wood –a pesar de la desventajosa situación en la que estaba, Scorpius habló inevitablemente como lo que era, un Slytherin y un Malfoy, con cierta soberbia en su voz, un sentimiento de superioridad atascado en el corazón-. Usa el cerebro, si yo la tuviera no hubiese sido tan idiota como para presentarme hoy en el Gran Comedor.

El agresor estuvo a punto de ceder, pero Albus dio un paso al frente para hablar: -o tal vez tienes tan bien hecha tu coartada que no te importa mostrarte –dijo y Wood afianzó el agarre con el que sometía a Scorpius.

-¿Por qué creen que yo lo hice? –puso los ojos en blanco.

-Porque eres un Malfoy –al unísono todos los demás contestaron.

El joven agredido soltó un bufido, empujó a Wood quien tuvo que soltarlo y se sacudió la túnica –se basan en un tonto prejuicio de sus familias, eso no les serviría en ninguna corte, tómenlo como un consejo... –los miró desdeñoso –usen el cerebro más a menudo.

Diciendo aquello dio media vuelta y se fue, con paso firme y austero, pero rápido, al doblar en la primera esquina tuvo que recargarse en un pilar, lo que acababa de hacer había requerido de toda su fuerza y valor, de toda su energía, había enfrentado a lo que podría llamar sus enemigos naturales.

Entró pensativo a la sala común, sus pies lo condujeron hasta ahí y su cerebro le decía intuitivamente que ahí estaría más seguro. Zabini estaba ahí sentado, parecía estar esperando por él.

-Te vi salir del Gran Comedor –dijo el chico moreno al tiempo que se ponía de pie -¿por qué tardaste tanto?

-Porque me encontré con la familia de Rose en los pasillos, y su novio Wood... –dijo sintiéndose agotado y sentándose en un sillón de tapiz verde y plateado.

-¿Wood es su novio? –cualquier otra cosa que Howard estuviera pensando perdió importancia.

-En realidad no lo sé, lo supongo, eso no importa... –respondió el chico rubio, iba a continuar cuando fueron interrumpidos.

El joven Nott entró en la sala común, al mirar a los dos jóvenes de sexto sonrió satisfecho-. Eres el principal sospechoso –dijo sin mayores explicaciones.

Scorpius se puso de pie, pero Howard se le adelantó, se acercó amenazador, arqueando la espalda, ensanchando la caja torácica, Nott dio un par de pasos hacia atrás notablemente intimidado, luego miró de soslayo por la ventana, en dirección al Bosque Prohibido. El joven Zabini sonrió satisfecho, Scorpius también lo hizo internamente.

-Gracias –Howie fue el primero en hablar –idiota.

Sin saber a qué se refería, Nott los miró por unos segundos más, con una ceja arqueada pero decidió no decir más y subir a su habitación. Los otros dos se miraron mutuamente sonriendo ligeramente. Hacían un buen equipo, Zabini aportaba el físico, Malfoy el cerebro, con esa combinación resultaban infalibles.

Por primera vez Scorpius agradeció el imponente porte de su amigo, agradeció por los músculos esculpidos a base de _quidditch_, agradeció, de verdad, por Howard Blaise Zabini.

-Ya sabes dónde está –dijo el moreno, parecía apresurar a Scorpius para que concretara el heroico rescate-. ¿Qué esperas?

-No lo puedo hacer solo –confesó.

-¡Por supuesto que no!, yo te ayudaré.

-No, no me refiero a eso –reflexionó el rubio –su familia es quien debe hacerlo para que comprueben que yo no lo hice.

Por un segundo Howard pareció no comprender, cruzó los brazos y miró detenidamente a su amigo entornando los ojos, luego supo qué era lo que lo había desconcertado tanto, supo qué era eso que parecía fuera de lugar.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa quedar bien ante los Potter-Weasley?

-Me importa un carajo lo que _esos_ –marcó despectivamente –piensen de mí, lo que me importa es Rose...

No logró terminar la frase, porque no tenía sentido hacerlo, lo que venía a continuación era "y si para estar con ella tengo que quedar bien con su familia, que así sea", pero antes de que su rápida boca lograra sacar esas palabras, su cerebro, aun más veloz, logró concluir que eso era una reverenda estupidez, porque estaba consciente que estar al lado de aquella niña rojo como sangre de plebeyos y azul como sangre de nobles era, por demás, un imposible y de esa categoría no se movería. Jamás.

El 'jamás' logró provocarle un retortijón en las entrañas, una asfixia fugaz y una amargura en la saliva momentánea. Se sobrepuso, porque estaba acostumbrado a plantarse estoico ante el dolor y luego, con aquel cerebro siempre en movimiento y trabajando, se miró a sí mismo como lo que siempre evitó, se permitió un rasgo de esperanza en su alma y eso le asqueaba, la esperanza sólo prolonga el tormento.

"_...su eterno amor imposible, Helga Hufflepuff fue a la larga la razón de su suicidio"_

Qué caso tenía aferrarse a un imposible y terminar como Vladimir El Triste, qué caso tenía continuar deseando que por una brevedad incomparable Rose se diera cuenta que estaba ahí, que era capaz de derrocar reyes y destruir imperios sólo por ella. Le caía bien a la chica¿y qué?, su destino estaba con Wood, o con algún otro valeroso Gryffindor, no con una serpiente, no como un Malfoy, no con él.

Una sensación de mareo vino y se fue rápido al despertar a esa realidad. Se odiaba por ser un Malfoy, por ser Slytherin, por ser humano. Por ser un torpe humano que se enamora y fracasa, siempre fracasa.

"_El hombre vuela hacía el fracaso emocional"_

Sintió que podía comprender a El Triste y a Birgisson más que nunca. Sintió otro impulso eléctrico en su columna vertebral y supo entonces porque sus ojos de 11 años aterrizaron en el sol que era Rose Weasley. Porque era un imposible, por ese simple hecho se sentía cautivado, porque era inalcanzable, y ahora se arrepentía de haber pensado en ese entonces que así era más fácil, que así se evitaría sufrimientos innecesarios; porque resultó contraproducente.

-¿Qué piensas hacer entonces? –uno o dos segundos después Howard preguntaba.

-Decirles donde está, ofrecer mi ayuda, creo que tengo un plan –y a pesar de todas sus reflexiones, todavía había tenido tiempo de idear un plan.

Esa tarde, cerca de la noche, mientras los profesores hacían lo posible por localizar a la alumna perdida, primero descartando todo el castillo, que implicaba un tarea titánica, Scorpius se enfiló al campo de_ quidditch_, sabía que Gryffindor tenía práctica, tenía que hablar con ellos, proponerles su plan y rogar que no lo molieran a golpes, pues había declinado el ofrecimiento de Howie de salvaguardar su integridad física.

Esperó a la entrada de los vestidores, tal vez sólo quería prolongar el momento de tener que verles las caras. Estaba meditabundo, con la cabeza gacha y una mano en la barbilla. Se decía en tono de broma, para relajarse, que podían golpearlo todo lo que quisieran, pero él era más inteligente que todos ellos juntos.

-¡¿Malfoy¿qué haces aquí? –era Wood, estaba solo.

Scorpius alzó la mirada, se sorprendió de no ver al resto-. ¿Y los demás? –preguntó, Louis Wood era con el que menos le importaba hablar.

-Buscando a Rose¿qué esperabas? –fue rudo -¿vienes a decirme su paradero?

El chico rubio lo miró, técnicamente sí iba a eso, no se lo iba a decir a ese troll-, quiero hablar con Potter –eso resultó muy vago –con James Potter –aclaró.

Pidió hablar con el que, haciendo una analogía y análisis antropológico, era el jefe de la tribu; supuso que ese lacayo del jefe no se lo pondría fácil, pero no era brillante, ya se las arreglaría para enredarlo y convencerlo.

Estuvieron discutiendo por unos minutos, Louis se mostraba reacio, bastante necio en llevarlo con James, Scorpius trataba de mantener la calma y mientras no hubiera contacto físico todo estaba bajo control.

-Mira –exasperado, Scorpius lidiaba con su límite de paciencia –sé dónde está, pero sólo se lo diré a James, así que tú decides qué tanto te importa Rose –golpe bajo, siendo él un enamorado de la chica Weasley, podía darse cuenta quiénes resultaban sus rivales, y Louis Wood en definitiva era uno.

No tuvo más remedio, con aquel ataque Louis cedió, miró receloso al Slytherin y con un ademán ligero de la mano indicó que lo siguiera. Caminaron por pasillos que Scorpius rara vez transitaba, pero sabía, porque era suficientemente inteligente, que iban a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Un momento antes de doblar por la última esquina, Wood lo detuvo-. Espera aquí.

El corpulento deportista se enfiló rumbo al retrato de la Dama Gorda y dijo quedo la palabra secreta. Scorpius giró los ojos, como si fuera a entrar por las noches a robarle los calcetines a un montón de ñoños leones.

Fue obvio que Louis no supo qué hacer después, si dejar a Scorpius ahí esperando en el pasillo o hacerlo entrar a territorio enemigo. Optó por la segunda, seguía estando seguro que el rubio había perpetrado la desaparición de Rose, no tenía claro el motivo, pero eso le dio el temor de que pudiera escapar.

-Pasa.

Titubeante Scorpius caminó hasta Louis y luego cruzó el umbral, era todo demasiado bizarro, por un momento se imaginó en medio de la guerra estirando el cuello para que le cortaran la cabeza. En medio de la sala, que le provocó querer vomitar con el exceso de escarlata y dorado, estaban todos ellos, a quienes buscaba, parecían tramar algo, un plan, pero no parecían especialmente coordinados.

James se puso de pie inmediatamente al ver al intruso.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Pronto la respuesta llegó por parte de Louis-. Lo encontré por ahí, al parecer quería entregarse-, Scorpius arqueó una ceja y se preguntó desde cuando él "debía entregarse" y quién había nombrado policías a esos Gryffindors, además, esa versión de Wood no concordaba con la realidad y con lo que a duras penas habían hablado.

-¿Ah, sí? –James pareció satisfecho de pronto.

-A ver... –el rubio giró los ojos –no vengo a "entregarme" precisamente, porque no he cometido ningún delito y la sala común de Gryffindor, que yo sepa, no es el nuevo Departamento de Aurores –sabía que debía controlar su caustico sentido irónico, pero no podía. Era lo único que le alegraba de ser un Malfoy.

-¿Entonces a qué vienes? –Fred hizo segunda, se plantó junto a su inseparable primo.

-Sé dónde está Rose –dijo sin más rodeos.

-Por supuesto que sabes –Albus intervenía, dijo con especiar enojo en su voz-, tú la tienes.

Comenzaba a desesperarse, Scorpius creyó que todo aquello había sido una pésima idea pero algo debía sacar de la situación.

-Créanme o no, me importa poco –dijo tajante –sé dónde está ella y quién la tiene –pausó reflexivo-, no me parece del todo sorprendente que todo mundo arme alboroto por un Gryffindor desaparecido y nadie se haya percatado que tampoco aparecieron en todo el día dos Slytherins.

-Avery y Carrow –era de esas veces que "se le prendió el foco" era una frase oportuna, James logró recordar la ausencia de esos dos.

Eso le confirmó al joven Malfoy que James Potter resultaba ligeramente más brillante que el resto de su séquito. Asintió confirmando y se dispuso a contar cómo esos locos pequeños mortífagos lo querían chantajear para unírseles.

-¿Y por qué por medio de Rose? –dijo Louis algo indignado¿celoso?

-Porque si no te has dado cuenta, me llevo bien con ella y creo que Howie... Zabini –aclaró-, les da un poco de miedo –respondió rápido y cortante.

La conversación siguió, contó su plan, seguro era mejor que cualquier cosa que estuvieran tramando cuando Scorpius llegó, considerando la gran desventaja de no saber el paradero.

Y el paradero era, por cierto, el Bosque Prohibido, Nott se delató cuando, víctima del pánico, miró de reojo ese lugar al sentirse amenazado por Howard.

Esperaron a que la noche se convirtiera en silencio, y a que los profesores se encontraran en el lugar más recóndito buscando a Rose Weasley, para así poder actuar libremente.

---

Scorpius tenía frío, el vaho de su boca se confundía con la neblina que a esa hora bajaba de las montañas al bosque, se calentaba las manos tallándose y caminaba con paso firme por el irregular terreno lleno de maleza. No debían estar lejos, tampoco eran tan idiotas como para meterse en territorio de centauros.

Iba solo, aguzando el oído, cualquier sonido podía significar una pista, de vez en vez se aseguraba que la varita siguiera en su lugar, en un bolsillo interno de la túnica. Luego vio un resplandor rojo y escuchó voces. Era una fogata, y eran esos tres dementes.

Caminó más a prisa hacía ese punto, estaban en un claro, Rose estaba entre Avery y Nott, Carrow estaba sentado en un tronco, la chica parecía tener algún tipo de encantamiento que la inmovilizaba de pies y manos así como no permitirle hablar, pero parecía estar bien.

Orondo, Scorpius caminó hacía ellos, sin esconderse o atacarlos arteramente.

-Aquí me tienen –dijo para llamar su atención.

-Sabíamos que vendrías –autosuficiente Carrow sonrió-, después de todo, este idiota nos delató –señaló a Nott quien se encogió de hombros.

-Bien, me quieren a mí, déjenla a ella.

-No, no es tan fácil –los tres al unísono dieron un par de pasos al frente –primero asegúranos que nos ayudarás.

Con calma y muy despacio, Scorpius comenzó a caminar rodeando a los tres, como estudiándolos detenidamente; era curioso, porque a pesar de la desventaja numérica, la ventaja parecía tenerla el chico Malfoy.

Asintió y rió –los voy a ayudar –dijo sin mirarlos –los voy a ayudar a ir a Azkaban¡_Desmaius_! –sacó su varita y atacó a uno, Nott fue quien cayó al suelo con un ruido seco.

Por desgracia, esta vez la desventaja sí se hizo presente, no escuchó claramente pero recibió un hechizo en el hombro que lo dejó inconsciente al golpear con la cabeza el suelo, pero en su caída lanzó un brillo blanco, a primera vista lucía como un hechizo de ataque desviado que desapareció en el firmamento. Avery y Carrow se acercaron al inconsciente Scorpius y antes de que pudieran darle la vuelta con la punta del pie, escucharon el grito de ataque de varios jóvenes magos.

Estaban rodeados por la familia de Rose, se miraron mutuamente, ese últmo hechizo que Scorpius lanzó no era un ataque, era para dar su ubicación y supieron que no tenían salida, soltaron sus varitas y se rindieron.

---

Todo estaba obscuro, pero comenzaba a reconocerse, a sentir nuevamente los huesos, los músculos, los nervios, la piel. Se movió y sintió la suavidad de unas sábanas y percibió el aroma de pociones y bálsamos curativos. Decidió atreverse a abrir los ojos; estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts. Primero miró el techo y luego se giró para sorprenderse de la visión que creyó ver. Rose estaba junto a él, al verlo directo a los ojos sonrió, y él correspondió comprobando que era Rose de carne y hueso.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? –preguntó con pereza en la voz.

-Dos días.

Él asintió, quiso incorporarse pero le dolía el hombro, se quedó en su lugar y suspiró.

-Lo siento –dijo muy quedo.

-¿Por qué? –ella se sorprendió –tú me salvaste.

-Pero supongo que soy el culpable ante todo Hogwarts.

-¡Qué va! –ella le sonrió –la directora McGonagall se ha encargado de difundir que tú me salvaste.

Él sonrió, por primera vez quedaba bien parado en el colegio, suponía, sin embargo que no faltaría quien pusiera en duda esa versión.

-¿Y esos tres?

-Nada –ella contestó con decepción –no les hicieron nada, los castigaron... ¡los castigaron como si le hubiesen hecho una broma a Filch!

Volvió a suspirar, al menos dejarían de molestar por un tiempo, y después los tres dejarían el colegio para ocupar un cargo en el Ministerio y seguir guardando en su alma esa idea loca de la pureza de sangre.

-Me voy, tu padre prometió regresar hoy –ella se puso de pie del banco que ocupaba –no quiero estar aquí cuando llegue –tuvo que ser sincera.

-¿Mi padre¿ha venido? –se sorprendió, rara vez Draco dejaba el trabajo de lado.

-Sí –contestó –ayer estuvo todo el día aquí, quise visitarte pero al verlo tuve que dar media vuelta e irme, y hoy, como no queriendo la cosa, Pomfrey y McGonagall me advirtieron que regresaría a ver cómo seguías, que disponía de pocos minutos para visitarte.

Él rió ligeramente, incluso la enfermera y la directora sabían qué podía desatarse de aquella amistad entre dos personas que según dictaban las reglas, debían odiarse.

-Me alegra haber estado aquí para verte despertar –Rose le sonrió, esa sonrisa que desarmaba a Scorpius en un segundo y lo ponía a su merced como cordero tonto –nos vemos.

El chico, definitivamente feliz, cerró los ojos, pero no tuvo tiempo de si quiera adormecerse, poco después y como Rose había dicho, Draco irrumpía en la enfermería para ver a su hijo. Se alegró de verlo ya despierto y lúcido, pero tenía mil preguntas que hacerle y no estaba seguro de que ese fuera el mejor momento, pero tal vez después ya no tendría ganas. Su hijo, su único hijo, estaba ahí con un hombro herido ¿por salvar a una Weasley?

Scorpius, por su parte, sabía que su padre sacaría a flote eso tarde o temprano, prefería que fuera temprano. A veces la muerte rápida resultaba menos dolorosa. Y él toda su vida moría lento, quería, al menos una vez, gozar de la muerte instantánea.

"_Cuando nacemos, comenzamos a morir"_

Pensó en Vladimir El Triste, siempre había una cita adecuada para cada momento, ya fuera del viejo ruso o de Ólafur Birgisson. Y quería morir no sin antes haberse lanzado al precipicio, insensato, tratando de salvar lo más humano que tenía; el amor platónico por Rose Weasley, y si eso implicaba enfrentar a dos familias, enemigas por los siglos de los siglos, más valía que la guerra comenzara ahora y arrasara con todo de una buena vez. No le importaba sentirse vulnerable, y frágil, sentirse humano ("malditos humanos" se repetía y se incluía en la maldición), no le importaba sentir esperanza y prolongar su tormento. Si Scorpius Malfoy tenía que enfrentar a Draco Malfoy, que así fuera. Jamás debía quedarse con la duda, jamás debía dejar las cosas para después, debía actuar, como Birgisson le ordenaba desde sus libros, por su propia voluntad. Ser ese hombre perfecto, y ese era el momento dado en bandeja de plata.

Miró a su padre a los ojos, tan iguales a los suyos, se sonrieron, y el chico sintió que no podía esperar por convertirse en victorioso Ícaro, que ha birlado al sol. No podía esperar más. Jamás.

-:-


	12. Para Siempre

MIL PERDONES! ahora sí me tardé una eternidad en actualizar, espero de todo corazón que no vuelva a pasar, de todos modos... entramos a la recta final de esta locura :(

Como dije, no quería que se extendiera mucho, así que, bueno... ya mero acaba

Perdón por tardarme, espero disfruten este capítulo, que una vez más... quedó corto ¬¬

Recuerden: **DH Spoilers! **

* * *

**12.**

**Para Siempre**

"_Cuando nacemos, comenzamos a morir. Porque cada segundo nos aparta más del ajeno, y se cae en la soledad mental._

_Cada individuo creando su realidad se aleja de la de los demás. Se encierra y muere solo._

_Porque se nace solo y se muere de ese mismo modo._

_Morimos por etapas y poco a poco, a veces duele, a veces no nos damos cuenta, y el alma se va rompiendo en pedazos hasta que finalmente queda nada. Puedes morir, pero los menos se vuelven inmunes a la muerte. Inmortales e invencibles al daño espiritual"_

El Triste siempre tan atinado. Suspiró, tratando de prolongar un momento que quería fuese inevitable, no evitable. Pero temía enfrentar, porque cualquier humano, mago o _muggle_, estando frente a esa desventura debía sentir miedo o ser tachado de estúpido.

Tal vez su destino era finalmente convertirse en uno de esos invencibles. Sonrió ante la idea. Volvió a mirar a su padre.

Tragó saliva.

Sintió que el estómago quería escapar por su boca.

Suspiró una vez más.

Abrió la boca, ahí estaba, su momento... el momento definitivo y definitorio que lo haría invencible. Que lo pintaría victorioso con alas de cera burlándose del sol. Ahí estaba su momento y su lugar para ser Ícaro y no repetir la historia de fracaso. Para no caer.

-Señor Malfoy –una voz ajena destajó como espada bárbara en cuellos de enemigos tan preciado momento.

Scorpius y Draco voltearon al unísono, frente a ellos la estricta figura de Minerva McGonagall se erguía autoritaria. Cualquiera podía ser referido bajo aquel mote, la directora lo notó.

-Scorpius –aclaró-, me alegro que estés mejor, necesito hablar con tu padre –y el adulto se puso de pie y siguió a la que fuera su maestra de Transformaciones.

No podía creerlo, Scorpius no podía creer la cruel forma en que su momento de gloria había sido arrancado de sus manos. Por un lado creyó que tan perfecta oportunidad jamás se volvería a presentar, por el otro se alegró de ello.



Cerró los ojos y quiso conseguir lo que nunca conseguía, poner su mente en blanco. Siempre estaba tan atiborrada de pensamientos que era imposible encontrar un espacio despejado.

A los pocos días regresó a sus actividades de costumbre. A la rutina. Sólo que algunas cosas habían cambiado, todo ese clan Potter-Weasley lo miraban recelosos pero con un dejo de agradecimiento, ya no se metían con él.

Bufó al pasar de largo junto a ellos, "si tan sólo todos pudieran poner en peligro sus vidas por sus enemigos para demostrarles que no se es lo que creen que eres" pensó con sarcasmo. Sólo así, arriesgando su vida, por Rose, por ninguno de ellos, pudo deshacerse de la constante sospecha de que en cualquier momento perdería la cordura y se proclamara sucesor de Lord Voldemort.

Se sentó frente a Howie quien desayunaba en santa paz, se dedicó a mover y remover su comida sin probarla, pensaba y pensaba. Construida y derruía sentencias tan rápido que carecía de sentido y luego ella hacía su entrada como reina absoluta de Hogwarts y todos sus terrenos. Al mirarla, al cruzar sonrisas dejaba de pensar, sólo así lo conseguía.

-¿O no? –era una tarde lluviosa, estaba a punto de terminar tan ajetreado año escolar, Howard hablaba algo sobre _quidditch_, o eso fue hace 20 minutos cuando Scorpius dejó de poner atención.

-¿Perdón? –dijo el rubio al notar que su amigo se dirigía a él.

-Desde hace semanas estás en otro planeta, ¿qué demonios pasa? –Howie fue directo, como acostumbraba serlo.

Scorpius caminó hacía la ventana y observó las afueras de la escuela siendo rociadas por una intensa lluvia, cruzó las manos por la espalda y sonrió. Contó a su amigo las intenciones que tenía de confesarle a su padre aquel extraño amor que sentía por Rose Weasley.

-¡¿Estás loco?! –fue la primera reacción de Zabini-, tú padre ya tenía suficiente con saber que estabas ahí por un Weasley.

-Lo sé –Scorpius giró suavemente para ver a su amigo de frente, a veces parecía un adulto pequeño-, ¿crees que no lo sé?

-Gracias a Merlín que no se lo dijiste –finalmente gruñó el moreno.

-¿Sabes? –Malfoy caminó por la sala gatuno mientras daba su discurso –ahora creo lo mismo –el otro puso cara de no entender, primero le decía que "quería confesarse" y ahora que se alegraba de no haberlo hecho, Scorpius pudo dilucidar la duda de su acompañante-. Lo de Rose es algo más sublime, un secreto bien guardado... que sólo he compartido contigo –dijo aquello con especial énfasis-, es algo para siempre, nunca se lo diré a mi padre, ni a ella, es mi gran secreto... –finalmente confesó.

Howard Zabini se quedó petrificado por muchas razones. La fuerza, Scorpius tenía más fuerza de lo que su cuerpo delgado y pálido aparentaba. Según lo que acababa de escuchar se llevaría aquel sentimiento a la tumba. Y estaba también el hecho de ser el único con quien tan huraño y hosco chiquillo se había abierto. Era hasta digno de sentirse privilegiado.

Y así, Scorpius, sin saberlo, sin siquiera intentarlo, poco a poco se forjaba al rojo vivo una armadura para ser invencible. Un hombre.

Ya sólo le restaba un año ahí, después... quién sabe. No sabía que camino tomaría. El profesor de Pociones le ofrecía apoyarlo para obtener una beca en una escuela de ese rubro, lo mismo sucedía con Transformaciones, Encantamientos y Runas Antiguas. A veces su ego le ganaba y pensaba que "es muy pesado ser bueno en todo"

-¿Entonces? –Howie lo cuestionaba durante un rato de relajación en la sala común -¿por qué te decidirás?

-No sé –Scorpius sonrió –por Runas Antiguas, es lo más inútil... sería bueno desperdiciar mi talento en algo así de inútil.

Y ambos comenzaron a reír. Era raro que el chico Malfoy hiciera una broma, así que esos pocos momentos debían ser atesorados.

Con la amistad de Howard y ahora hasta la de su imposible Rose, Scorpius comenzaba a apreciar la escuela (era una tontería, justo cuando iba a comenzar su último año) y estaba seguro que ese verano sería el primero en el que extrañaría ese lugar.

Durante el último día de clases oficiales, Scorpius, en soledad, fue a refugiarse a la sombra de un árbol a las afueras del colegio. Él era más una persona de interiores, rara vez disfrutaba salir. Odiaba manchar con tierra sus zapatos perfectamente boleados y su túnica impecablemente limpia.

-Me voy a ir al infierno –se decía con burla al notar que evitaba partes donde no había césped para no manchar sus zapatos-, maldita vanidad.

Ahí estuvo un rato, leyendo y mirando el paisaje, pensando que los exteriores no eran tan malos como él creía.

-Feliz verano –dulce, dulce voz que posee el poder suficiente para derretir el hielo del corazón de Scorpius, miró y a contra luz la figura angelical de Rose estaba ante él.

Era el sol, pero él hubiese jurado que la chica tenía aureola.

-Igualmente –sonrió.



Sin pedir permiso, ella se sentó junto a él y el chico creyó que en cualquier momento su corazón se le saldría del pecho.

-Gracias –ella dijo y antes de que él preguntara continuó: -por salvarme.

-No es nada, me querían a mi...

-¿Y por qué a través de mi? –Scorpius juró que Rose le estaba leyendo el pensamiento, que todo ese tiempo desde que se habían hecho amigos lo hacía, la suspicacia con la que formuló la pregunta lo aterró.

Él era listo, y rápido con la mente, pero frente a Rose era un completo idiota, abrió la boca y la cerró sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Supongo... –ella continuó –que es porque somos amigos.

¡Bingo!, Scorpius descansó en su interior y cabeceó –es eso, que somos amigos –y le sonrió.


	13. Alas

Perdón por la tardanza! me costó mucho trabajo sacar este capítulo porque es el puente para el desenlace (sí, porque esto se acaba, se acaba!); de hecho gran parte del capítulo lo escribí en un estado de inconveniencia etílica (o sea, muy ebria), así que si tiene errores se los atribuiremos a eso : b

Gracias por la paciencia y por leer!

ya saben, **DH spoilers**

* * *

**13. **

**Alas**

Séptimo, su última oportunidad de verla, platicar con ella, ser cómplices de más robos, ser merecedores de la sorpresa de propios y extraños. Y es que el Malfoy y el Weasley son como el blanco y el negro, como agua y aceite, pero como a toda regla hay una excepción, Scorpius y Rose lo eran de esta.

Miraba por la ventana del tren los parajes de aquellos verdes valles mientras en su regazo atesoraba su copia autografiada de "Ícaro", lo había estado leyendo hasta ese momento que su vista se cansó un poco y le pidió que enfocara sus ojos en algo más que el papel y la tinta del libro. Estaba en esa cabina con el chico Rowland, hijo de _muggles_ en el nido de las serpientes, así como con otros dos compañeros, de tercero o cuarto, la verdad no sabía muy bien y no le importaba. Howard Zabini no estaba ahí porque tenía que cumplir sus obligaciones de prefecto, así como ella... Rose.

Sin embargo, Scorpius quería darle una noticia a su amigo, una tal que no podía esperar para decirle, a cada momento volteaba por la ventana que daba al pasillo del tren, ansioso, emocionado y sobre todo feliz.

Creía que él era incapaz de poder sentir felicidad, como Vladimir que en su sobrenombre lo decía todo: "El Triste", ahora se daba cuenta que no, y simplemente conseguía sentirse feliz.

De un momento a otro, Howie estaba asomado por la ventana y llamando a su amigo con la mano, de inmediato Scorpius se puso de pie y salió a su encuentro.

-¿Qué tal las vacaciones? –preguntó Howard un tanto suspicaz, sabiendo que su amigo se había ido extrañando Hogwarts como nunca.

-Bien –dijo Scorpius y sonrió-, supongo... –terminó vago como era su costumbre

La plática siguió, sobre qué hicieron en el verano, sobre sus planes ya que ese era su último año en el colegio.

-Creo que haré prueba para los Montrose Magpies –dijo Howie refiriéndose al camino que tomaría saliendo de la escuela.

Scorpius se lo imaginaba, a pesar de que en su estancia ahí Slytherin jamás había podido conquistar el campeonato de la escuela, Howard B. Zabini era un jugador por demás bueno y las pocas victorias de la casa plateada con verde se debían a él. "Tenía el don", pensaba el joven Malfoy.

-¿Y tú? –Howard preguntó tras dar la semblanza de equipo de _quidditch_ al que esperaba ingresar.



El joven rubio lo miró y esbozo una sonrisa tan amplia y sincera que su compañero no podía creerlo, pues ese no era un gesto recurrente en él. Eso era lo que Scorpius ansiaba decirle tanto-, yo... –pausó de pronto y sus ojos se clavaron al otro lado del pasillo.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de Rose y se sonrieron con timidez. Como siempre, la visión tenía que ser echada abajo por un Potter, Albus llegó y se paró junto a su prima, más alto, muy alto, había crecido mucho ese verano y daba tanto miedo como James alguna vez lo dio.

La gran noticia tendría que esperar, pues era momento de bajar del tren color rubí y tomar el carruaje conducido por _thestrals_ hasta Hogwarts por última vez. Esos de séptimo ya eran un puñado de hombres y mujeres, no más niños y ese día comenzaba su último año en la escuela y todos sin excepción, debían tomar la difícil decisión de elegir un camino que no tenía retornos ni escalas.

Durante la cena de bienvenida, Scorpius intentó darle la noticia a su amigo una vez más, pero quería que sólo Howard se enterara y había demasiados compañeros alrededor. Así estuvo unos días, tratando de decirle a Zabini, pero sólo a él y siempre había algo que interrumpía.

Por fortuna para el joven Malfoy, Rose y él hacían equipo en Pociones, lo que daba tiempo de que ambos platicaran y convivieran mucho, más ahora que sus locos hermanos y primos ya no lo veían como "un malvado mortífago en potencia". Quería decirle a ella también tan maravillosa noticia, pero algo en su interior le indicaba que Howie debía ser el primero en saber y así sería.

-Has estado algo distraído últimamente, ¿qué pasa?–le dijo Rose en medio de una práctica de Pociones hacia la mitad del curso.

Scorpius no había conseguido decirle a Howie la gran noticia aun y eso era lo que lo tenía tan consternado y taciturno últimamente, su mente estaba enfocada en buscar el momento idóneo para decirle a su amigo. Miró a la chica, tan bella, ahora era una mujer, nunca más una niña y le sonrió, no sabía que contestar, solamente le sonrió y balbuceó un "no pasa nada" a medias, pensó en qué en todo Hogwarts sólo Howie y Rose debían saber qué sería de él después del colegio, pero también pensó, metódicamente, que debía ser en ese orden; primero Howard, luego Rose.

Así que no pudo contestarle concretamente.

Los días pasaban y el momento nunca se presentaba, Scorpius comenzaba a desesperarse, siempre que intentaba decirle la gran noticia a su amigo algo o alguien se cruzaba en su camino. Era chocante para él no poder controlar ciertas cosas como esa.

Un día, tras una victoria de Slytherin sobre Ravenclaw en _quidditch_, Scorpius pensó que era buen momento, su amigo estaba especialmente de buen humor y no paraba de hablar de "si ingreso a los Montrose Magpies...", esa tarde pensaba que ya no podía esperar a estar solos, 

que la verdad muy probablemente al resto de sus compañeros les daba igual lo que hiciera de su vida.

-¿No crees? –Howard estaba realmente complacido, con aquella victoria se sentía más cerca de la liga profesional del deporte mágico.

-Claro –respondió Scorpius sin saber muy bien de qué estaba hablando su amigo, nuevamente distraído por sus pensamientos.

-¿Y tú? –el joven Zabini se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de lado-, ¿qué harás saliendo de Hogwarts?

Más perfecta la oportunidad no podía presentarse; Scorpius tragó saliva y sonrió, sus ojos grises brillaron-, eso... ya lo he decidido.

-¿Y bien? –apresuró el otro.

-Me iré de Inglaterra –confesó y eso sonó menos bello de lo que imaginaba, más al observar el rostro incrédulo de Howard.

-¿A dónde?

-Es algo bueno –aclaró, como dando a entender que había sonado como algo malo pero no lo era-, me iré a Hammerfest, ahí existe una Escuela Superior de Bellas Artes Mágicas.

-¿Hammerfest? –preguntó el moreno, era un lugar del que jamás había escuchado hablar-. Eso suena muy lejos... y muy al norte.

-Así es –Scorpius sonrió ante la deducción de su amigo-, es la ciudad más septentrional del mundo, por su lejanía es un lugar lleno de gente mágica, es perfecto... ya sabes –se encogió de hombros –seis meses de día y seis meses de noche.

-¡Debe ser un maldito congelador!

-Lo es...

-¿Te vas? –una voz interrumpió a los dos muchachos, Scorpius se giró y frente a él Rose dejaba caer un libro azul, aquel que la chica leía sobre introducción a la Filosofía Mágica.

La joven pelirroja, cada día más bella, cada día más inalcanzable se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo, Scorpius no supo qué hacer y miró a su amigo.

-¡Ve tras ella! –Howard exigió y ordenó a su amigo quien tras mirarlo pasmado, salió corriendo doblando en el pasillo que había tomado Rose.



Cuando su respiración comenzó a traicionarlo, Scorpius vio a Rose en uno de los jardines del colegio; ahí parada y no pudo evitar pensar que le dolía su partida, prefería mantenerse realista y pensar que era debido a su amistad y nada más.

-Rose... –él se acercó y la tomó por un hombro.

Ella se giró y lo miró con el ceño fruncido y los ojos vidriosos-, ¿qué no eres feliz en Inglaterra?-, aquello sonó a un reclamo desolador.

-Lo soy –dijo sin expresión-, últimamente más...

-Y aun así te irás.

A Scorpius le hubiese encantado preguntar el por qué de aquellos reclamos, saber si era sólo que le dolía que un amigo se fuera del país, o era que le destrozaba el corazón saber que él, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy estaría lejos, muy lejos de ella.

-No es seguro que me vaya –prefirió excusarse y de paso disculparse, sin tener motivos para hacerlo-, mandé mi solicitud, aun no la han aprobado... me mandarán una lechuza diciéndome el resultado...

-Pues ojalá te rechacen –interrumpió ella con enojo y algo de desdén, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Scorpius la miró alejarse, pensaba que Rose, siendo su amiga, se alegraría mucho por él, nunca se esperó esa reacción y eso terminaba por desquebrajarle el alma que ya tenía tan herida.

Los días siguientes ella lo evitaba y durante Pociones se limitaba a seguir las órdenes del experto, o sea Scorpius, para que todo saliera perfecto. Ya no bromeaba con él, ya no le sonreía, ya no platicaban.

-¿Tan grave es que me vaya? –el Slytherin preguntó un día con tristeza en sus palabras.

Por un instante los ojos de Rose, siempre tan azules y tan claros, calcinaron la piel y huesos del chico-. ¿Me dijiste 100 o 150 mililitros de esencia de mandrágora? –y con aquella pregunta dio por terminada una discusión que jamás comenzó.

Scorpius lo intentó un par de veces más hasta que se dio por vencido y supuso que así le sería más fácil irse, en caso de que la Escuela Superior de Hammerfest lo aceptara. Y ya no sabía si quería ser aceptado e irse, o ser rechazado y quedarse. Como fuera, un futuro brillante estaba en su camino, con ese cerebro sólo así podía ser.

Durante las noches abría y leía fragmentos del libro que Vladimir El Triste escribió especialmente para su amor imposible, inalcanzable e idealizado: Helga Hufflepuff. "El Corazón Late" era un tesoro invaluable, era la declaración de amor de un pobre diablo a una gran bruja, y no podía no identificarse con eso, además, perpetró el robo de aquella 

reliquia junto a ella, junto a Rose y ahora la chica no le hablaba, y ahora él probablemente se iría.

Esa mañana el correo llegó puntual, diario Scorpius esperaba a Febo con la respuesta de que la podría ser su escuela para estudiar Letras Mágicas. Unos días antes Howard había recibido la noticia de que se le harían una prueba para los Montrose Magpies durante el verano, así que se mantenía optimista al respecto.

Y sí, literalmente la noticia le cayó del cielo, Febo, que ahora era suyo como muchas de las pertenencias de su difunta abuela, dejó caer el sobre con el sello institucional de la Escuela Superior de Hammerfest, una huella de un yeti, criatura que deambulaba por los bosques de aquel lejano lugar.

Howard se quedó expectante esperando a que su amigo abriera el sobre, Rose desde su lugar también. Con cautela y tratando de no sentirse esperanzado, Scorpius abrió el sobre y leyó con mucho cuidado.

-¿Y bien? –Howard se desesperó ante el silencio de su amigo.

Con calma Scorpius dobló el pergamino, lo regresó al sobre y lo metió al bolsillo de su túnica; sin palabras se puso de pie y marchó. Inexpresivo, austero, callado.

Pronto Rose se puso de pie y fue junto a Howard-, no lo consiguió, ¿cierto?

El chico moreno no sabía qué pasaba-, creo que no –respondió desilusionado.

Pero la chica no se quedaría con la duda y salió del Gran Comedor, buscó a Scorpius y lo encontró sentado en un pasillo mirando al exterior con expresión soñadora, ausente, embebido en un estupor insano.

-Lo siento, lo siento –se acercó ella-, todas las noches le rogaba a Merlín para que lo consiguieras, yo no quise...

-Lo conseguí –él la interrumpió-, ingresaré a la Escuela Superior de Hammerfest.

-¿Entonces? –ella ya no entendía nada.

-Me voy –él la miró-, ¿no lo entiendes?, dejo Inglaterra atrás... –y quiso agregarle "te dejo a ti atrás"

-Eso era lo que querías.

-Supongo.

Rose se sentó junto a él y lo comprendió, a pesar de que se iría a cumplir su sueño, dejaba todo lo que conocía y eso inevitablemente golpea el corazón. Lo abrazó y él juró que en ese instante iba a morir, porque era el instante perfecto para hacerlo... en sus brazos.



-Espera –le dijo después la ensoñación de haber muerto y revivido en sus brazos.

Salió corriendo y regresó a los pocos minutos.

-Ten –le dijo y le ofreció un pequeño libro en ruso, "El Corazón Late"-, quiero que tú lo tengas, consérvalo –le sonrió.

-Pero tú... –ella trató de rechazar el regalo, pues sabía lo que ese pequeño libro significaba para él.

-Nada –le tomó ambas manos y la hizo sostener el libro-, quédatelo.

-Gracias.

.

* * *

El próximo capítulo: es el último capítulo!

Ah, sip... y Hammerfest es una ciudad de Noruega


	14. La huída de Creta

Mil perdones por la tardanza! pero aquí está el último capítulo oficial y un epílogo que también subo de una vez puesto que ya está listo, muchísimas gracias por leer esta locura

Recuerden, hay **spoilers de DH**

* * *

**14.**

**La huída de Creta**

La escuela comenzaba a vaciarse, todos se iban felices a las vacaciones de verano. Scorpius acomodaba todas sus pertenencias en un baúl de piel amplio y también antiguo, su abuela se lo había regalado, por lo que no era extraña su antigüedad así como poseer la letra B en dorado; "B de Black" se decía Scorpius cada vez observaba la letra cursiva. Prefería no pensar aunque esa era una tarea que se le complicaba bastante.

Era su última vez en Hogwarts y su última vez en Inglaterra. Muy poco tiempo para aprender noruego, y para aprender a defenderse de las criaturas nativas del nórdico país, tenía un maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras incompetente tras otro; el puesto seguía maldito y lo estaría hasta que el colegio dejara de existir, lo cual era sólo probable si la Tierra en sí misma dejara de existir.

Estaba casi todo listo, lo último que faltaba por guardar era su copia de "Ícaro" y su copia de "Í Gær" autografiada por el viejo vikingo Ólafur Birgisson. Sin querer, el libro inspirado en el mito griego se abrió en una página al azar, la página 42...

"_El dolor de Dédalo por su hijo desbarató sus propias alas. El dolor de la pérdida es insoportable, por eso el hombre trata de deslindarse de las posesiones emocionales, para no sufrir cuando éstas tengan que marcharse"_

Lo leyó y parecía una revelación totalmente nueva. Se sintió tonto, sintió que decepcionaba a Birgisson y a El Triste al no haber conseguido deslindarse de las posesiones emocionales.

-¿Listo? –una voz, cada día más ronca y masculina lo distrajo, Howie Zabini lo veía con una amplia sonrisa que de momento se le contagió.

Scorpius bufó con cansancio-, eso creo –vago como de costumbre.

-Cuando sea estrella de _quidditch_ y tenga mucho dinero iré a visitarte –decía en broma el joven moreno.

Ambos bajaron a la sala común, la observaron, un lugar en el que sin dudarlo habían sido felices, el vástago Malfoy pensó, en su sabiduría aun burda pero certera que a los lugares en los que has sido feliz jamás debes tratar de volver; así que dio media vuelta y jalando su baúl y la jaula de Febo salió de las mazmorras, el nido de las serpientes, el sitio orgullosamente verde y plata.

Miró por una ventana el gran lago y las montañas más allá. Sintió lo que estaba seguro Dédalo e Ícaro habían sentido al momento de lanzarse con alas de cera y plumas escapando de Creta. Una incertidumbre total, pero también el profundo y devastador deseo de libertad. Ese que no deja rastro alguno en el interior, en el alma, excepto la estela brillante de saberse liberado.

Conocía de memoria el mito del arquitecto y su hijo, y sabía que, como Dédalo... durante su viaje se toparía con Icaria, nombrada así en memoria de Ícaro quien muriera durante el viaje. Sabía, pues, que habría pérdidas durante el trayecto. Pero por fin había entendido que de eso se trataba la vida. De huir de Creta y llegar a salvo a Sicilia. La vida era un viaje y todos ahí debían continuar el suyo y aferrarse sólo provocaría frustración.

Después de mirar el paisaje, caminó con la cabeza gacha, más preocupado por quitarse cualquier pensamiento de la cabeza y poner su mente en blanco que realmente pensando en algo.

Chocó con algo que se sintió como una pared, sin embargo era un chico, para su desgracia un Gryffindor y para empeorar las cosas era Louis Wood.

-Fíjate Malfoy –le espetó, era otro posible próximo jugador de _quidditch_, como su padre y su complexión le ayudaba, alto y musculoso.

El chico rubio prefirió no responder y cuando Wood se quitó de en medio, pudo ver con quien estaba. Rose Weasley se encogió un poco al verlo, como aguantando un suspiro, él trató de sonreírle, pero Louis no facilitaba las cosas.

Luego sintió una mano en su hombro, Howard lo salvaba del incómodo momento y se lo llevó. Sin embargo el deseo de despedirse prevaleció.

"_El hombre está destinado al fracaso"_

Se convenció de ello y miró de reojo por encima de su espalda, estuvo seguro que Rose lo miraba marcharse sin haber cruzado alguna palabra, o un gesto siquiera.

Unos minutos más tarde se quedó solo en la entrada de Hogwarts, Zabini lo había dejado para arreglar asuntos que aun tenía pendientes. Así que Scorpius se mantuvo ecuánime mirando el horizonte, con su baúl y Febo a su lado; sintiendo el viento en la cara, algo húmedo y cálido, tenue y suave.

-Scorpius... –nunca su nombre le había parecido tan dulce, sólo cuando ella lo pronunciaba con aquella timidez.

-Rose –esbozó una sonrisa sincera pero pequeña.

Ella se acercó con paso firme hasta estar junto a él, y mirar en dirección a dónde él miraba. Suspiró. Hubo un silencio prolongado y pesado. Tenso.

Fue un movimiento ligero, parecía el sutil _pas de bourré _de una bailarina del ballet Bolshoi. Tan preciso y tan artero. Tan pensado y a la vez espontáneo. Rose, que hizo honor al rojo fuego de su cabello y lo sintió en el pecho, tomó a Scorpius de la mano a quien tomó totalmente por sorpresa.

Él abrió sus ojos grises y muertos, que por primera vez destellaron llenos de vida y quiso decir algo pero su aliento fue atrapado por el de la chica y sus bocas se juntaron en un beso que lo mismo fue travieso que acompasado.

En su inexperiencia, torpe chico perdedor que a los 17 años no había besado jamás a alguien, la tomó con ambas manos por el rostro y continuó con el ruego silencioso de "no me dejes".

"No te dejaré nunca", pensó él cuando la sintió a ella apartarse bruscamente. Parpadeó sorprendido y Louis Wood la había jalado. Ambos cómplices del beso guardaron silencio, por la impresión más que nada y se miraron. Con la mirada enamorada se sonrieron. Pero jamás pudieron hablar nuevamente.

No hubo nunca un "adiós", tal vez porque aun no lo ameritaba. Scorpius mantuvo una herida en el corazón, incertidumbre maldita.

_"La esperanza es el peor de los males, pues prolonga el tormento del hombre"_

Ahora la esperanza de volverla a ver y hablar de lo que había pasado lo mantendría atormentado congelándole el alma mientras el frío de Noruega le congelaba los pies. Sin embargo, sonrió... porque atormentado y como fuera, aquel beso le daba la fuerza suficiente para vivir mil años si fuese necesario.

**FIN.**


	15. Epílogo: Hyperion

El epílogo! al final mis impresiones y todo eso...

.

* * *

**15. **

**Epílogo: Hyperion**

Leía "El Profeta" desde el balcón de su habitación de hotel en Diagon Alley, sonrió al encontrar un rostro conocido en la sección de deportes, los Montrose Magpies se habían coronado campeones de _quidditch_ y su victoria se debía a su hábil buscador, Howard Blaise Zabini, su amigo era toda una estrella del deporte mágico, se alegraba por eso y también, un viejo rencor estudiantil lo hizo alegrarse doble, había vencido al equipo en donde Louis Wood era buscador. Por fortuna para él, durante los seis años que pasó en Noruega, cuatro estudiando, dos simplemente meditando, jamás perdió contacto con el "cometa de ébano" como la prensa se refería a Zabini.

Al cambiar de página su expresión reflejó repulsión; odió verse en una foto en donde sonreía falsamente.

"_Hyperion Black presenta libro..."_

Decía el encabezado, al menos le gustaba el hecho de tener el alter ego de Hyperion Black, no le parecía buena idea presentarse al mundo como Scorpius Malfoy; el Malfoy pesaba mucho en el mundo mágico, el Black había dejado de pesar hace mucho tiempo, además era su tributo personal a la mujer que le dio un libro en las manos por vez primera, su abuela Narcisa.

Presentarse al mundo como Scorpius Malfoy, sentía que era como presentarse desnudo.

Tocaron a su puerta y se puso de pie, su figura delgada ahora era la de un hombre hecho y derecho, su porte era imposible de negarse, como antes su padre miró altivo al mundo, ahora era él quien miraba de ese modo, y no es que lo deseara de ese modo, simplemente era genético. Vestía saco verde botella, camisa pistacho y pantalón negro, zapatos perfectamente boleados, impecable como de costumbre.

Frente a él la mucama le pedía que lo dejara pasar para cambiar las toallas, la dejó pasar y regresó al balcón. Se sentó a observar la ajetreada calle y unos niños pelirrojos corriendo de aquí a allá hacían más escándalo que cualquiera. Posiblemente Weasleys, que al contrario de los Black, eran una dinastía persistente... y mucho más noble.

¿Cómo sabía que eran Weasleys?, porque... quién más tendría el cabello tan encendido y esas pecas, quién más sería tan escandaloso, quién más estaría jugando bromas a los peatones.

Curioso movió la mirada, buscándola... no pudo evitarlo. En sus cartas y en sus visitas Howard lo mantenía informado. Estudió para sanadora, qué elección tan apropiada pensó Scorpius en su momento, y actualmente se especializaba en pediatría mágica.

Hubo dos o tres cartas de ella a lo largo de sus 6 años en el polo. Tan cortas como bellas. "Espero que estés bien" normalmente se limitaban a decir. Realmente lo último que supo de ella fue el sabor de sus labios.



Cuando se dio cuenta estaba sonrojado como niño, y miró a los pelirrojos en la calle, gemelos pudo adivinar y la recordó a ella tan emocionada de escuchar "Gryffindor" del Sombrero Seleccionador.

-Señor –la mujer que hasta entonces se encontraba en el baño cambiando toallas se acercó a él.

-¿Sí? –él la miró gentil.

-Le envían esto –dijo ella y dispuso sobre la mesa una _snitch_.

Él sonrió al instante-, gracias –dijo y empuñó la pelota dorada con fuerza.

Cuando la mujer se retiró, Scorpius pudo observar aquel pequeño objeto, reconoció la caligrafía descuidada de su amigo: "no podré estar, pero te envío mi amuleto de la suerte", decía en tinta negra, el joven rubio estuvo seguro que esa _snitch_ era la que había significado el campeonato para los Montrose Magpies y para su amigo.

Guardó el pequeño tesoro en el bolsillo de su saco y caminó hacia la puerta, se observó en el espejo y sonrió.

Así caminando llegó hasta Flourish & Botts, en donde ya era esperado. La gente lo miró ingresar como cualquier mago. Scorpius, a pesar del Malfoy ligado a su nombre, se mantenía humilde y a pesar de ser la estrella de ese día no tenía por qué comportarse como un patán. Quiso creer que era su imaginación pero escuchó el cuchicheo de la concurrencia femenina y el "es muy guapo" que logró captar lo incomodó de sobremanera.

Al fondo de la librería vio una figura conocida, su padre que a pesar de los años no arqueaba la espalda y se mantenía tan grácil como arrogante.

-Pensé que no vendrías –Scorpius fue sincero.

Draco, que poco había mermado con los años lo tomó por el rostro y le palmeó una mejilla; orgulloso.

"Flores", el libro de Hyperion Black no era un tratado filosófico, era una sencilla novela desarrollada en Creta, recordó su viaje a Mykonos con los Zabini, y también recordó el mito de Dédalo e Ícaro.

Fue breve, porque era un hombre de pocas palabras y presentó su libro tan rápido como pudo, siempre amable ante las preguntas. Luego pasó a una mesilla dispuesta para firmar las copias de su _opera prima, _se sorprendió de ver a tanta gente, nunca supuso que fuese a tener éxito.

Estaba a punto de terminar con los autógrafos cuando dos rayos rojos entraron a la tienda, haciendo escándalo, brincando, corriendo. Scorpius pudo reconocerlos, los gemelos pelirrojos de la calle que anunciaban el Weasley por todos lados.

Clavó la mirada en la puerta, por si algún tutor de esos dos mocosos se presentaba, algo ansioso, esperanzado de ver a Rose, pero nadie se presentó y decepcionado agachó la mirada para dar el último autógrafo.

Estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie cuando una voz, aquella que lograba encenderle el pecho y hacerlo perder la razón le pidió que no lo hiciera.

-Falto yo –y él alzó la mirada y a pesar de que estaba ella frente a sus ojos no pudo creerlo.

Se quedó mudo y poco le faltó para morir, ella... era ella y le sonreía.

-Niños, pónganse en paz –ella interrumpió llamando la atención de aquellos endemoniados jovencitos que no sobrepasaban los 5 años.

Entonces a él se le oprimió el pecho y de pronto le encontró sentido al hecho de que la correspondencia por parte de ella siempre fue escasa-. ¿Son tuyos? –preguntó con el alma hecha pedazos, Zabini nunca le había comentado que se había casado y había tenido hijos pero comprendía los motivos de su amigo.

Ella rió-, Merlín... ¡no!, son mis sobrinos.

Scorpius no pudo describir el alivio que escuchar eso le provocó y le sonrió, un segundo más tarde se sintió idiota de, después de todo ese tiempo sin verse esas hayan sido las primeras palabras que cruzaba con ella, cuestionándole su vida amorosa. Pero qué se creía, él había decidido irse, ella era libre.

-Gracias por escribirlo –la chica entregó una copia de "Flores" a su autor y luego un bolígrafo para recibir la firma.

-Gracias por comprarlo –él firmó y cuando quiso regresarle el libro ella le tomó la mano y ambos cruzaron sus miradas.

Porque sí, Rose lo había esperado.

¿Por qué "Flores"?, porque las mujeres en la vida Hyperion Black; Scorpius Malfoy portaban nombres de flores.

.

* * *

Pues bien, aquí acaba "Ícaro", yo no sé que tengo que adooooro los finales abiertos, jaja, tal vez porque me gusta pensar en las posibilidades de segundas partes, aunque no las lleve acabo.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que pacientemente esperaron mis actualizaciones, "Ícaro" es el fan fic que más he disfrutado escribir pero también el que más se me ha complicado, yo solita me compliqué las cosas al construir un Scorpius tan... pues tan complicado, jaja. La ventaja de todo esto es que yo pude darles las personalidades que me parecían las adecuadas, claro, pensando siempre en que crecieron rodeados tales o cuales personajes que obviamente definieron el resultado de sus actitudes y todo eso.

Pero Draco siempre me pareció noble en el fondo, muuuuy en el fondo y Narcisa una mujer guerrera, y Scorpius es el reflejo desnudo de esa nobleza y de la admiración por su abuela, Rose por otro lado es dulce, como me imagino que fue Molly en su juventud.

Otros personajes como Howard o Louis fueron necesarios, y me encantó escribirlos, dieron un sabor especial a esto. El chico Zabini me salió mejor de lo que esperé.

Y pues muchas gracias nuevamente, a ver con qué otra cosa rara salgo después, espero que hayan disfrutado de este fan fic.

Cheers!


End file.
